The Boy In My Spanish Class
by XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX
Summary: "I turned my head, only to find a handsome blonde boy staring at me from the other side of class." I asked my bestfriend Trish what it meant if a boy stared at you. "It means they're interested in you."
1. Stares?

**A/N: Hi, well this is my first time on Fan Fiction and my first time posting a story here. And I gotta say I'm kind of nervous to know what you** **guys think about it, but I'm also pumped! Ok, well this story is based on my first day of school actually. I figured what's better than to use something that happened in real life! I didn't really remember what exactly happened on my first day so this chapter might be short. But I promise the next one will be longer than this. Anyways, enough of my stalling! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Ally POV**

Do you ever get that feeling? When you suddenly feel like you're being watched? I'm sure you probably have.

Well, it's how I felt when I was walking into the doors of Marino High School. Of course I decided to ignore it and continue with my day. But I only made it two steps before I turned around. Nothing. Not a human being was staring at me. I shook my head and took a deep breath, when I suddenly heard a distant call.

"ALLY!" I turned my head only to see my favorite curly haired Latina run up to me panting, " Geez Ally! couldn't you hear me calling your name!?" I gave her a guilty look. "Sorry! I was a bit distracted." She suddenly stopped panting. I watched her face go from exhausted to shock. "Why! Are there new cute boys?" she gasped. "Do I look ok?" I shook my head. "No, you look fine. It's just I felt...watched." Her face features visibly relaxed. "watched? What do you mean? watched as in like 'I'm gonna get you' or 'I got nothing better to do than to stare at you' watched?"

"Nevermind. Anyways, what's your first period?". She took out her schedule and handed it to me.

**1st Period- Reading**

**2nd Period- Math**

**3rd Period- Science**

**4th Period- History**

**Lunch**

**5th Period- Theater Arts**

**6th Period- Band **

**7th Period- English**

**8th Period- P.E.**

"You're taking Band? and P.E.?" I asked. I wouldn't really ask, but Trish is my best friend I've known her, her whole life. And over the years it became obvious this girl doesn't like working and or does not like to do anything that involves moving. She hates to play instruments! In Middle School she joined band just for fun but ended up hitting the teacher with a flute and walking out cursing in Spanish. So seeing it in her schedule this year was defiantly a surprise to me.

"Psh! Yeah because hearing a giant trumpet being blown right into my ear is Awesome!" she raised her eyebrows at me. "C'mon Ally you know me better than that. I joined it because it's an easy grade, all you have to do is play an F note on an instrument and boom! A+." I rolled my eyes at her remark. "Anyways, let me see your schedule." I pulled it out of my backpack and handed it to her.

**1st Period- Reading **

**2nd Period- Science**

**3rd Period- History **

**4th Period- Spanish**

**Lunch**

**5th Period- Math**

**6th Period- Choir**

**7th Period- Theater Arts**

**8th Period- English **

"Boo. We only have one period together." I sighed. "I know. But on the bright side we'll still see eachother during lunch." She nodded. "I guess that's true" she said. I was about to say something when I got cut off by the bell signaling we should head to our advisory which is our first period. "Well see ya Ally!" Trish said before she sprinted off to wherever her first class was.

* * *

The day went by easily,I was now in my fourth period class, Spanish. That's what I love about the first week of school. No homework, no teaching, and no teachers yelling at you every second of the day for you to 'Shut it and pay attention!'. Don't get me wrong I love school. But in the first week I have enough time to write songs. Music is one of passions. I couldn't live without it.

And I would continue to explain to you of how much I love it but I'm getting that feeling again. The feeling of being watched. I turned my head only to find a handsome blonde boy staring at me from the other side of class. I turned my head again and tried to mind my own business. But still, that feeling never left. When the bell for lunch rang I was the first one out of my seat and out of class. I walked up to my locker. Grabbed the piece of paper that my advisory teacher gave me and dialed in the combination. And just as I opened it, I noticed that blonde boy walking up to the locker next to mine, he put in his combination put in his textbooks, closed the locker and sent me a warm smile.

Me being Ally never had confidence while talking to boys so I just nervously laughed, gave a three fingered wave and ran away to the cafeteria in hopes of finding Trish and ask for her advice on what to do about this boy.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so Ally has boy troubles in this story, like me. I get nervous around cute boys. I hope this chapter hopefully got you guys interested in the story. I tried my hardest in it. I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will hopefully be longer than this. Anyhoo, please leave me a review. Or some suggestions on how I should inprove. But do it in constructive critisim not just go straight to the point. I tend to be a bit sensitive sometimes. Oh! And I'm not really a big fan of cussing either so please don't include it in there either. Thanks! **


	2. Austin, Austin Moon

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry I didnt post yesterday. Some of my cousins visited, and they're always butting into my business. So I had to wait til today. Anyways, thanks to those of you who reviewed,favorited and followed. It means alot 3 So thank you. And I would also like to thank the author of "****Destined To Meet"**** her name is ****sweetmoment5**** for being honest and giving me tips on how to improve :D Ok, and with that said. Let's get on with the chapter :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally. (NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!)**

* * *

****Chapter 2: _Austin. Austin Moon. _

**Ally POV**

I ran into the school's cafeteria. My eyes desperately searching the room for my short, yet feisty curly haired friend. I spotted her sitting down at a nearby table at the corner, about to take a big mouthful of her sandwich.

When I yelled. "TRISH!"

She jumped, and dropped her sandwich on the floor. What's with all the yelling today? Seriously, she shouted my name this morning. I yelled her's right now. If this keeps going on we'll be losing our voices by the end of the week. She threw a glare at my direction as I walked up to her. She scooted to the other side, so that I would have more room to sit.

"What was that?! You made me drop my sandwich!" she said gesturing to the floor, pointing at where the sandwich had landed.

"I know, and I'm completely sorry for that. But this is an emergency." I said.

She directed her full attention to me."Well why didn't you start with that? What is it? Is Lauren picking on you again? Ooh when I'm done with that girl she will wish she was never bor- I interrupted her.

"No. It's not that. But, remember when I told you this morning that I was feeling watched?"

She nodded.

"Well, I think I know who it was now" I said. She nodded again, urging me to continue. I sighed. "And I think, it was a boy"

She raised her eyebrows. "And who might this boy be?" she asked.

I was about to respond again. When for the third time today, I felt the feeling of being watched all over again. Seriously, who would want me? The popular girls can't even take a look at me and not roll their eyes, or scoff. I have boring old brown hair, I don't stand out. Yet they still treat me like I don't exist. Big old brown doe eyes, that I inherited from my mother. However, my mother was and is beautiful. She rocked this eye color. I can't. My body barely has curves, I have nothing to 'show-off', like those other girls. I'm just a plain Jane. So who would want me?

It didn't take long for me to find that blonde haired guy. He was sitting on the table across from ours, with a red-haired kid who seemed to be eating blondie's fries, while he was supposedly stuck in a 'trance' staring at me.

Trish caught me looking. And moments later, turned her gaze from me to him. As soon as her eyes came in contact with the blonde guy's image, I could've sworn her eyes popped right out of her head. She gasped.

"Is that the guy that was staring at you?" she asked. And I nodded. "He's CUTE! With a K!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. Trish told me over the summer she was trying to create a new 'text language'. Instead of using all the C's, she's replacing them with a K. Thinking that would make the word cooler, would be a lie. If anything, it was doing the exact opposite (in my opinion). Could you imagine replacing C's? I couldn't. The world needs C's. I mean they were created for a reason. And that reason was for spelling. Why am I talking about C's? For goodness sake! There's a cute boy staring at me from the table across, and I'm sitting her thinking about the importance of C's?! What's wrong with me?

Thankfully, I was brought back from cloud 9 to Earth.

"You know he's a popular right?" said Trish. I looked at her. Than, looked at him. Wow, I seriously should've been paying attention when they were calling role-call in class.

"How can you tell?" I asked Trish. She sent me a surprised look, soon followed by her shaking her head. "Have you seen who he is sitting with." she said. Then gestured to where he was. I looked over, and to my surprisingly, barely just now noticed that he was indeed sitting with the popular. Wow. (Ok, what's with me and 'Wow' these says? I keep saying it.) It's the first day of school and he's already sitting with the popular. That boy climbed the social latter faster than Cassidy White. And she's basically the queen of the school. It took her at least a month to dominate it. But he did it in one day.

Minutes later, the lunch chaperons began to dismiss us by table. The blonde haired boy and his red-haired friend went first. But not without him sneaking another glance at me before leaving. One minute later they dismissed us.

* * *

Surprisingly, when I got to my locker the blonde guy was standing there with his books in hand. It looked as if he were waiting for someone. And standing by him, were two blonde girls talking to him (or FLIRTING!). I recognized them as Julie and Julia. They're in Cassidy's group of 'Pops'. Poor girls, Cassidy makes them dress like life sized Barbie dolls. He was clearly not paying attention to what they were saying, judging by the way his eyes roamed around the room every other second. Finally, when I reached my locker, his eyes steadied themselves on me. Followed by him, sending me a another one of his cute warm smiles. But this one was different. His cheeks seemed to turn to a light shade of red. Was he? No he couldn't be? Is he? Is he BLUSHING?! Do I, Ally Dawson, make him shy?

I returned his smile. And gathering up my confidence, I decided I was going to ask him what his name was. (I'm getting tired of calling him blondie) But, before I could even get a word out, Julie and Julia dragged him away to who knows where.

* * *

It was now the end of the day. Aside from all the boy stuff that happened today,school was actually pretty great. My classmates are nice...well most of them. And the teachers were really friendly, well to me anyway. But one of the things that comes with being a goody-two-shoes is you always get seated in the back, so that the teachers can keep an eye on the immature teens with a brain that should belong to five year old's.

I had blondie for, four classes. And this time, I did listen to role-call. I learned his name is Austin. Austin Moon.

He's actually really friendly,smart,cute and athletic. I could tell. He DEFIANTLY WORKS OUT.

I was walking out of school, making my way to my house. When I heard someone call my name from behind me. I turned around expecting Trish, when I saw a full head of blonde bright hair.

Austin Moon, was calling my name.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhh! Cliff hanger! How was it? Good? Terrible? Terrible Good? or Terrible Bad? Lol! You gotta love Dez 3 Again, sorry I didn't update yesterday. And thank you again to all of you, who reviewed, favorited and followed. Your reviews got me REALLY excited! So excited that I was jumping up and down in my room dancing to Crazy 4 U (My iPod was plugged in and that was the song that came up :). And I also sat on my TV remote, and broke it. Thanks you guys! Oh. And I noticed yesterday that my friend ****CupcakeArt**** advertised my story. So I'm doing the same. **

**Go checkout her story: ****When We Meet Again****. ITS AWESOMESAUCE! Lol :D**

**Please Review! Thanks! :D **


	3. Can I Have Your Phone Number?

**A/N: Hey Guys! I decided that my posting way is going to be one day I will, the other I won't. Just so I can catch up on school. I have a 35 average in Math! It's not my best subject. And my mom said that unless I bring it up, I can't post anymore. So wish me luck! Anyways, thanks for rewiewing! I was REALLY HAPPY! When I saw I had 42! REVIEWS! And that's only after posting 2 chapters. So THANK YOU GUYS SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST! Ok, so here's the chapter some of you have been begging me to post. And, here's a special treat for the 42 reviews! I included Austin's POV this time. Here you go! Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3:

**Austin POV**

Why am I acting? No girl has ever made me be so shy. Well, that is until Ally Dawson showed up. The first person I noticed when I walked into Marino High School, was her. And then finding out later that I had her for Spanish was even better. She walked in with a brown old worn out book hugged to her chest. Timidly looking around for a seat. And once she sat down, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. No mattter how hard I tried. Watching her was like an addiction. And I couldn't stop it.

Riiinng!

The last bell of the day rang. I stood up from my seat and left English. Which is one of the classes that I have with Ally. But she was the first one out of her seat and out the door, so I didn't get a chance to talk to her. On my way out in the hallway, i searched for a certain brunette. But apparently she's got lightning fast speed because was nowhere found. I hurried to my locker, grabbed my stuff and went on a search to find Ally. I had to ask her something very important. And yes, I know what you're thinking. Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I;m not going to ask her to go out with me.

I caught her, walking down the sidewalk of the school. Probably heading home. I ran to catch up to her and called out her name. She heard me, and soon turned around. She seemed fine before she turned around though. Her dace features turned from relaxed to shock in a matter of seconds.

"Ye-Yeah?" she asked timidly, and barely audible.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you something." I said to her. One of my arms began to slowly make it's way to my neck. This is one of nervous habits I do it when I'm in an awkward situation, feel uncomftarble, or am just simply nervous. Which never happens. Then again, Ally Dawson wasn't in my life, until now.

"Could you um- well you don't have to- could-can I have your number?" I asked. Phew! Getting those words out was like the a HUGE pressure was lifted off my shoulders. She looked shocked for a moment before she nodded in 'yes'.

"Do you have a pen?" I asked her. She shook her head. Why was she so quiet? Is this the way I make her feel? Or is just how she is?

"How about I give you my phone and you type in your phone number? Then you hand me yours and I'll type in mine?" I said, she nodded. Then started going thru her backpack, I'm guessing she was looking for her phone. She finally found it and pulled it out, she handed it to me. I typed in my phone number, then headed to the camera section to take a picture of me to use it for the ID. Aaaannnnd, DONE! She did the same.

"So where are ya going?" I asked. She handed my phone back.

_'Really Austin?!Where are ya going? C'mon you can do better than that!'_

"Ho-Home" she said.

"Cool! I have a home too!... It's yellow." I said.

_'STUPID! Why would she care what color your house is!' Change the topic! Before you make it more awkward! _

Maybe we can hang out later." I replied enthusiastically. I really wanted to get to know her better. She isn't like other girls, she's different. Good different. I like it. You don't see that anywhere else.

Her eyes showed excitement before it turned to sadness. "So-Sorry, I can't. I have to work" she replied.

I got to admit, hearing her say she can't , kind of hurt. "Oh. Awesome, ummm where do you work?" I asked her.

"Do you know that music shop at Miami Mall?" she asked. I nodded. Of course I do. I go there all the time, but I've never seen her there.

"The Sonic Boom? What does that have to do with anything?" I replied.

"I work there." she said. Wait. if she works there, that means she must at least have in interest in music, like me. One of my girlfriend qualities is, she must love music. Love it as much as me. And, be able to express her feeling thru it.

"Really? I LOVE Music!" I exclaimed. And it was true. I really did love it.

She seemed surprised at this. "Really?" she asked. But it came out in a sort of question/sarcasm way. Which got me instantly confused. Why wouldn't she believe that I love music? She barely knows me. She's judging a book by it's cover.

"Yeah, in fact, I love it so much I want to be a singer. But my parents don't want that. Instead of encouraging me, they push me down. They say making it in the music biz is a bazillion to one." I explained.

The look of surprise still evident on her face. "That's exactly what my dad said to me." she said. Her mouth opened as she was about to say something else. But got caught off by her phone ringing. She glanced at it, then put it away.

"I have to go. My dad is waiting for me, but we can hang out some other time." she said. I nodded and watched her dreamily as she began walking away.

Aaaaaah, Ally Dawson, what have you done to me?

* * *

**Ally POV **

"Here's your change. Have a nice day sir." I said to the last customer that had now walked out. I sighed. Time to go back to Ally Dawson's Dream Land.

He wants to hang out! I thought he was just going to say something like; "You have toilet paper stuck under your shoe" (Trust me, it's happened before.) or "Someone threw gum in your hair during lunch, you should go shave it off." (Also, has happened before.). But no, he asked me for my phone number and to hang out. No boy, has ever asked me to hang out before.

Well, that's not completely true. I've had a boyfriend before. His name was Elliot. But, it was in camp Craft-a-monga**[1]**, when I was thirteen. We broke up right before we left on the end of summer, he probably doesn't even remember me. Even though I made him a lanyard before I left. But we haven't had any contact since then.

"Hello? Hello? Hello!" yelled an old woman in front of the counter. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry ma'am. How can I help you?" I said. She raised her eyebrows and smirked mischievously. _What?_

"It's a boy isn't it." she said. Ok, how did she figure that out?

"Umm, yes. How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"You had that extra gleam in your eyes." she explained. I nodded and laughed nervously because, seriously? Who looks into your eyes while your daydreaming?

"Aaaannywaays, what did you need ma'am?" I once again asked.

She shook her head. "Nevermind, I already got it." And walked out of Sonic Boom.

I shook my head, trying to forget of that old (and WEIRD!) old lady. Just as I was about to close up, my phone began to vibrate.

_'Let's hang out tomorrow, yeah? xx - Austin' _

He sent kisses! I replied back.

_'Sure! Can't wait ;) xx' _

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so who thought that old lady was kind of creepy? I DID! Anyways, If you want more chapters: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh! And if you want me to check out your story, tell me! I LOVE to read new stories! Although I may just review as a guest, since I read thru my iPod instead of uploading thru it. Oh! And spoiler! Keep an eye out for Elliot. He'll be showing up in an upcoming chapter. Ok, and now for the numbers. **

**[1]: This is actually from an upcoming Austin and Ally episode "Campers and Complications", Ally met Elliot in camp Craft-a-Monga! However, I don't think they dated. Maybe, bestfriends? But that's all I know. **

**And that's all! Hope you guys liked! REVIEW! **

**Thanks! Goodnight! Dream of Ross Lynch! (I know that's what I'll be dreaming about ;) Lol! Night Guys! 3**


	4. Flashback

**A/N: Hey Guys! I just spent the last hour typing this chapter. Hopefully it came out great :) I was going to post this tomorrow, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys have no idea how much they make me smile. I literally feel like jumping off a cliff right now! :D I LOVE You guys! Don't ever doubt it! Your AMAZING comments bring a smile to my face everyday. That's why I want you guys to not just review, but please PM me too :) I would LOVE to get to know you all better. And thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows on my Multi-Chap "The Kissing Bet". I got so many great responses on the first chapter, I'm going to update it tomorrow. Just for you guys :D Anyways, here is chapter 4 of "The Boy In My Spanish Class". Review and tell me what you think please. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Flashback

**Ally POV**

I walked into school today feeling more confident than ever. I felt so confident that I'm ditching...skirts. Today, I put on a fresh pair of blue skinny jeans which were surprisingly very comfortable. A white ruffled tank top. And since boots are in right now, **[1] **I put on a pair of brown boots that went up to my knees. I didn't realize I looked much different until Trish walked right past me without saying a 'Hi' or something, she never does that.

"Trish!" I called. She turned around, her eyes bulging out of her head.

"Ally? Is that you?" she asked unsure. I nodded.

"Yep! It is me." I responded.

"But, you always wear skirts or dresses to school? And didn't you say you hated boots?" she asked.

"I didn't say I hated boots, I said I didn't like them."I responded.

"Which means hate, seriously Ally when did I become the smart one here?" she asked.

"Look, maybe I just want to try something different, something to express myself. And since I can't do it through music, then I'll just have to do it with clothes." I explained.

Trish stepped closer and looked into my eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Ally?" she questioned suspiciously. I smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just trying something different. I feel better today. I feel, confident. And I don't care how people think I look in this. I think it looks great on me. And if they don't like it, than that's their problem." I said with pure confidence. God, I missed feeling like this, and feeling like this again caused me to smile. A real smile. Not one of those fake ones I usually give out.

"Good for you Ally!" Trish said. My smile widened. Trish was the bestest best friend you could ever wish for. Sure, she might be intimidating at first. But that's just her masking her real nature. But inside, she's one amazing, beautiful and confident girl who does an amazing job at being your best friend. I'm truly lucky, and proud to call her 'My' best friend.

"Thanks Trish." I engulfed her in a huge bear hug, which she returned. After we pulled away, she asked me the one question that has been keeping me up all night.

"So how'd it go with Austin?" she asked.

I jumped with joy as soon as I heard the word 'Austin'. "Great!, I learned that he's really sweet, nice, funny has a great passion for music and can be shy sometimes."

Confusion began spreading on her face. "Wait, wait, wait. Were talking about Austin Moon here, Austin, I-climbed-the-social-latter-faster-than-you-could-say-lickety-split here, sure he might be sweet, nice, funny and loves music. But shy doesn't sound like him.

"It doesn't?" I asked. "Well that's how he acts around me." I said.

Her face left the the confusion and a smirk began taking it's place. "Oh Ally, your smart but you aren't quick."**[2]** she said. _What? What did she mean by that?_

Here comes my confusion. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed, and shot me one of her famous looks, the look of 'It's-Totally-Obvious' , that I've seen her give to some people, mostly me though.

"Ally! It's obvious!" she exclaimed. But, once she saw my confusion, she sighed and murmured "What I'm I going to do with this girl?"

"Seriously Ally! When did I become the smart one here!" she exclaimed. People were starting to look but I don't think she cared about that at all right now.

"Can we just get to the point. The bell is going to ring in about five minutes, and I want hear the end of this right now. So that I won't have to hear you talking about it during lunch." I said. I love Trish she's an awesome best friend as I said earlier. But she has this quality that I'm not really fond of, once she finds something that deeply interests her, she won't give up on it. She'll just keep talking about it until you crack. And it just so happens that one of those things is, my love life.

"Ally, you really can't see it?" she asked. I shook my head.

Better throw her off track before she goes in to deep. "Look Trish, if you keep drooling on this, then we're never going to get to the good part." I said.

Her eyes widened. "There's more?" she asked eagerly, completely dropping the other subject. I nodded. "Well tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Well yesterday, I was just leaving when he called out my name." She gasped. I continued. "Then he asked me for my phone number-" Another gasp that cut me off. But I still went on anyways. "I gave it to him." she gasped...again.

"Trish!" I exclaimed. She sent me a confused look.

"What?" she asked.

"Quit gasping when I'm talking, I love you, but that if getting annoying." I said. She nodded and told me to go on.

"Afterwards, he asked me to hang out" I said. Trish was about to gasp again, but cut herself off knowing that If she did I would shut my mouth and not say anything to her.

"So what did you say? What did you say?" she asked excitedly. I playfully rolled my eyes, before sighing.

"I had work. So I said I couldn't. But we're hanging out today." I said.

"Oh, so what are you going to wear?" asked Trish.

"I don't know. Could you come over after school so we can choose an outfit?" I asked Trish.

"Sure" she said. Then suddenly, I could tell a light bulb went on, in Trish's head of course.

"Wait, wait, wait, I'll do it, if, I can dress you the way I want." she said.

"Trish I'm not a doll that you can dre-" she cut me off.

"Then I guess I won't be helping you." she stated. I shook my head.

"Ok ok ok!" I sighed. "You can dress me the way you want." a dirty smirk began making It's way into her face. "I see that smirk! I know what you're thinking on making me wear! It better not go above PG-13!" I finished.

"How'd you know I was-" I cut her off.

"Dude, I've known you your whole life and you still ask me that question?" I asked.

"Oh, right." she said sheepishly.

We talked for about one more minute, then the bell rang. And me and Trish headed to our first period.

* * *

The first three classes were great! Bad thing is, this time the teachers assigned a bit of homework, which means no more songwriting. But hey, now I'm learning calculus! Woo-hoo! **[3]**

I walked into Spanish looking for a desk to sit at, when I noticed Austin waving at me and pointing to the seat on his right. I'm guessing he was telling me to sit next to him. I walked up to the seat and sat down.

"Hey Ally, you look great." he commented.

"T-Thanks." I said. God! Why am I so shy around him?! Sure, I might have tinzy little crush on him but that doesn't mean I have to be so shy. I walked into school today feeling all confident with walls up protecting my heart. Then, he comes in, and knock them down.

The teacher Mrs. Hernandez walked in. "Buenos Dias Clase." **[4]** she greeted in Spanish. One of the things that I like about her, is her little Spanish accent. Even when she's speaking English, you can sense a little bit of Spanish thrown in there.

"Buenos Dias Senora Hernandez." **[5]** we responded. Yeah, we learned a little Spanish yesterday.

The lesson carried on with her teaching us the basics, when a small paper was thrown onto my desk. It was a note.

_'To: Ally_

_Hi Ally ;)_

_-Austin_

I glanced at Austin. He sent me a big wide smile. Showing all his white straight rows of teeth. I found myself returning it seconds later. Suddenly, I felt all blood rush to my cheeks. I was blushing. Only one guy could ever make me do that, and that was Elliot. I remember the day I met him. He was so nice, funny, and confident.

Flashback:

_We were basket weaving buddies, that's how we met. I walked in with little purple hand-prints on my face from a finger painting accident. _

_"Hi, I'm Ally." I greeted as soon as I walked in. However, the other kids just stared at me and moved on with their work. Not bothering to greet me back. _

_"Hey, I'm Elliot." said a cute brown haired boy with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. He took out his hand for me to shake. _

_"Nice to meet you Elliot." I said. _

_"You too Ally." he said. I then started to make my basket. But every other second I could feel Elliot's stare. _

_"Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. _

_"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to look rude." he said. "It's just, you have two purple hand-prints on your cheeks." _

_Of course, I was embarrassed. Here I was, thinking that I was doing great talking to a boy for the first time ever and I had two purple hand-prints on my face. The universe doesn't like me. I think it wants me to end up all sad and alone, raising 47 cats! _

_I was having my own conversation in my head. When I felt a thumb pressed to my cheeks. At that physical contact I came out of my own little world and stared wide eyed at Elliot. _

_"Sorry." he apologized. _

_I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. "It's okay." _

_He smiled, and a little nit of relieve was noticeable in his eyes. _

_"Good. So do you want to sit next to me during lunch hour?" he asked. Hope could be seen in his eyes._

_I smiled. "I'd like that." _

End of Flashback.

And from there, it was history. We hung out more, cared for each other moreand pretty soon those feelings turned to like, and those turned to love. I know, how can you be thirteen and be in love! Well, that's how it felt to me. It felt like love. I went through love, hurt, heart-break and happiness. All in one summer.

BRRING!

I stood up from my seat and began making my way to the classroom exit when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Ally, do you want to sit together during lunch?" asked Austin.

"Umm, I would, but you sit with the popular's, and me and them don't exactly mix." I explained.

"Oh. Well can I sit with you during lunch?" he asked me smiling, his eyes sparkling with a glint of hope.

I was going to turn down his offer, hanging out with me would bring down his popularity completely. When, I looked into his eyes. The hope they had, reminded me of Elliot's eyes. They had the same glint of hope.

I nodded. "Yes"

And with that, he grabbed my hand. And together, we walked down to the cafeteria.

* * *

**A/N: I think this is one of my longest chapters! :D YAY! Lol! Anyways, thanks SO much for reading guys! Review! Review! Review! I LOVE to hear from you all. Oh! And don't be shy, PM me too! :D **

**[1]: I'm not a girl who knows alot about fashion. So I don't know if boots are in right now. :) **

**[2]: A line from Shake it Up! Flynn says this to Rocky. :D **

**[3]: I wouldn't really celebrate Calculus homework considering I don't even do it. **

**[4]: Translation: Good Morning Class. **

**[5]: Translastion: Good Morning, Senora Hernadez. **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! And if you haven't read my other story "The Kissing Bet" please do. And tell me what you think. :D **

**Follow Me on Twitter: RossLynchLuv3 (If you have one)**

**Thanks! Good Night Guys! 3 **


	5. Book Carrying and Hand Holding

**A/N: I apologize for not updating this much! I was busy with The Kissing Bet and now Wrong Stars. But I'll try EXTRA hard to update this story too! :D Anyways, thank you SO much for the reviews, favorites and follows from you all! I TRULY appreciate each and every one of you. :D Ok, and now Chapter 5 of The Boy In My Spanish Class! :D** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Book Carrying and Hand Holding

**Ally POV **

As Austin and I walked into the school's cafeteria hand in hand. Everybody's eyes were fixed on us. Of course I felt uncomfortable, but having Austin by my side, helped me a whole lot. We sat down at mine and Trish's table, soon joined by Austin's red headed friend.

"Hey Ally, Hey Austin." greeted Trish once we had sat down.

Dez cleared his throat, waiting for Trish to greet him too.

"Hey..." she left off, she didn't know his name.

"Hey is for Horses!" Dez responded before he bursted out laughing crazily. This earning him some strange stares from us and some from the table across from ours.

"Whatever!" snapped Trish, cutting off his laughing and standing up to get her lunch.

I turned my attention back to Austin. "So what are we going to do later?" I asked him.

"I would tell you, but then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he said.

I groaned. "I'm not a big fan of surprises so..."

"Oh trust me, you're going to like this surprise." he said, his voice filled with confidence.

_'I hope you're right.' _I thought.

We talked more, he told me about his family and I told him about my love for music. He seemed to be really interested in me for some crazy unknown reason. I was really surprised that a guy like him would want to talk to me much less give me a second glance. Right when we were getting deeper and deeper in conversation unaware that Trish and Dez were practically yelling and throwing food at each other, the bell rung.

Ugh! Curse the bell and it's bad timing! Seriously!? Whenever I'm nervous around him and can barely get out a word the bell doesn't ring! Yet, when I'm finally confident enough to talk to him without stuttering, it rings! You see, I told you the universe hates me.

I was brought out of my thoughts at the contact of Austin's big and warm hand intertwined with my small soft one, I felt my cheeks go hot again. This boy makes me blush a lot more than what I'm used to.

* * *

Both me and Austin walked up to our lockers, still hand in hand, but had to let go in order to put in our locker combos and grab our unfortunetly heavy text books. I'm not gonna lie, I'm petite, so in other words, I'm weak. It's obvious I would be struggling to keep my books from falling out of my hands . Austin noticed this, he stopped walking and turned to me.

"Let me help you with that." he said before he took my textbooks out of my hands and piled them up with his.

"You don't have to do that." I said, praying that he didn't see my red blush that was probably covering my cheeks for like the third time today.

He shook his head and offered me one of his cute yet charming smiles, that provocated a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"It's no problem. Besides, I won't let a pretty girl carry these heavy books all by herself." he said. This of course earned him another blush from me. And apparently he noticed it this time.

He let out a cute giggle **[1]** and chuckle which made me smile brightly. "You look adorable when you blush." he said staring directly into my eyes as he said that, and I couldn't help but get lost in his too. They never failed to amaze me, they were a really unique pair of eyes that just drew you in, and no matter how hard you tried you couldn't look away. Unfortunetly, a passing by teacher saw this and rushed us to class, causing us to break eye contact and walk to class.

Once we got to class, Austin set my textbooks down on my desk and sent me a quick wink before going to sit at his assigned seat that our teacher gave him yesterday. But it was okay, because he had a clear view of me and so did I of him.

Throughout this lesson I couldn't concentrate. Because of the handsome blonde, hazel eyed and muscular boy that kept staring at me when we were supposed to be paying attention to the teacher. And because I kept thinking about what he had planned for us to do this afternoon. I didn't know him much so I couldn't guess where he would take me or what we would do. So, I guess I'll just have to wait.

Finally, after and excruciating forty-five minutes of math, (there's only so much math I can handle) we we're out.

And just as I was barely coming out with Austin yet again by my side, (not that I was complaining) Austin's red headed friend which I learned his name is Dez, slammed open the door of the class across the hall from ours and ran out with his hands moving all over the place yelling "FREEDOM!".

This received weird stares from our classmates again. Except for Austin who was laughing at the sight of Dez tripping and falling down the stairs, still yelling 'Freedom!'.

* * *

School passed by too fast, because I was home now waiting for Trish's arrival to pick my clothes before Austin got here. She has this tendency of being late almost every time we hang out.

About half an hour passed and she still wasn't here. There's no point in waiting if she's going to show up late.

Just as I was about to pick out my clothes myself...

_'DING DONG!' _

I walked over to my house entrance and opened the door. There stood Trish with a Tennis uniform and a beat up tennis racket.

"What happened? And why are you late?!" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed her way in. "Sorry." she said. "I got held back at work because my boss got mad at me for trying to throw a tennis ball at an old lady." she said.

I sighed. "And why in the world would you throw a tennis ball at an elder?" she asked.

Trish scoffed. "Hey! She was asking for it! 'Your thinking about a boy right?' **(A/N: Sound familiar?) **what does she know?!"

I froze at that, but decided that the old lady was the least of myworries right now. "Trish help me find something to wear!" I exclaimed.

Trish grinned. "Right! Time to work some Trish magic!"

**One Hour Later...**

"Ta-da!" said Trish, admiring her work from behind me while my mouth was opened in shock. This, this, this is not me. This girl is beautiful, gorgeous, flawless. And I am none of those words.

"Trish that is not me." I said.

Trish smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ally that is you. It's just a different you." she said.

_'DING DONG!' _

Me and Trish both walked went to open the front door. And as soon as Austin's eyes made contact with me, his eyes glistened and sparkled even more. A wide smile covered his face. He opened his mouth, but ended up closing it again. "You-you-you look amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, you're every word in the dictionary that describes beauty and perfection." he said.

"Awwww!" cooed Trish. We both stared at her. "Sorry, I ruined the moment."

Suddenly, I felt warm skin brush against my hand and instantly knew Austin wanted to hold my hand. I slipped my fingers through his and we both walked towards wherever Austin had planned.

* * *

**A/N: Aww cute Auslly ending! Elliot's arrival is getting closer! :D Eeep! Anyways, I would make this chapter longer, but iCarly: iGoodbye is premiering tonight and I really don't want to miss it. It's the end of a show I've watched since I was like seven, so, saying goodbye to a show that I've watched since I was young, is like saying goodbye to my childhood. So it's important to me. Anyways, SO SORRY! FOR TAKING THIS LONG TO UPDATE! From now on I promise I'll try harder to update this story. And now, if you guys could just do me a favor and...Review. Please. :) And I'll give out shout-outs next chapter of this story. **

**[1]: Aaaah the cute Ross giggle that he does! It's adorable! **

**Oh, and I might add an EXTRA chapter of The Kissing Bet. To thank all of the reviewers so, be on the lookout for that. **

**Thank You SO much for reading! :D Have a Goodnight Guys! And please Review! Review! Review! :D **


	6. Ruined Hang Out? Or Date?

**A/N: Hey Hey Guys! I'm SERIOUSLY SORRY for not updating. I also apologize for this chapter being short. I've been busy getting my grades up so I won't fail for the semester. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH! To those who reviewed, followed, Favorited and read this story. Oh! And special thanks to Munchiie for PMing me and hurrying me to update this! Thank You for getting butt of my bed! :D Lol! No but seriously, thank you for reminding me to update this story. :) Ok and with that said, Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6: A Ruined Hang Out.

**Ally POV **

"Wait, wait, watch your step." said Austin from behind me.

On our way to wherever he had planned, he decided that it would be more surprising if I was blindfolded. But, since we didn't have a blindfold, he used his hands instead.

"Austin what if I fall?" I whined. I'm a seriously clumsy person. I trip over everything, even when my arms are wide open, but you guys already knew that.

I heard Austin chuckle from behind me, sending a shiver down my back to feel his breathing on my neck. "Don't worry Ally. If you fall, I'll catch you."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Thanks, Austin"

"Your welcome." he said.

We walked a little more before we finally got to the place.

"Okay, _now _can I see where we are?" I asked impatiently.

He laughed before removing his hands from my eyes.

I gasped as my right hand flew to my mouth, and my eyes were practically popping out of their sockets.

The scenery in front of me was very beautiful. In fact it was so unique and lovely, that it seemed as if it had come out of one of those old princess Disney movies.

I didn't know exactly where we were. But it looked like a park. Except here, the whole place had beautiful lights. The place didn't have one single corner where there wouldn't be lights. And when you walk in the first thing you'd see would be a beautiful lit up fountain. The blue water sparkled as if it had diamonds mixed in it.

"Ally?" asked Austin from beside me with a nervous look on his face.

I softly smiled at him and watched as he visibly relaxed. "This place is beautiful." I commented.

He let out a breath he probably didn't know he was holding in. "Ok good. You had me worried there." he said making me release a giggle that made him send me the same warm smile he sent me the first day of school.

* * *

Soon we started walking around. I was admiring this beautiful place while Austin held my hand. To say I wasn't confused would be a lie. Because I am. Is this a date? Last time I checked, when he texted me to hang out he said this was a hang out. But now, I wish it wasn't.

Austin is really sweet. And the first day of school when I caught him staring at me was one of the days that I was marked on my calendar. No, I mean it's _literally _marked in my calendar, it was the first day of school, of course I would've marked it. Anyways, back to the point, now we've grown closer and we're up to holding hands. He's even ditching his popular friends to sit with me. All signs of a crush. What? Trish made me read Cheetah Beat once and I happened to come across this kind of article. So if he likes me? How come he hasn't asked me out?

"This place is really special to me." suddenly blurted Austin from beside me.

I turned my head towards his direction. "Why?"

"My dad took my mom here on their first date." he said softly turning to stare at me.

"Really?" I asked surprised that he would share that piece of information with me.

He nodded, a soft smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Yeah, they walked around holding hands. Then when they had circled around the whole park, my dad took my mom to the fountain near the entrance and confessed his love for her." he finished a happy sigh.

Hearing this made me smile. It was so sweet of him to tell me this. But I couldn't help and be confused all over again. Is this a date?

"That's so sweet." I said.

He nodded. "Yeah, my dad was always a romantic." he said laughing afterwards. Hearing this made me laugh and forget the confusion I had just a few moments ago. But not for long.

Soon, my laugh started fading, this didn't go un-noticed by Austin because he stared at me with a confused look on his face. It was adorable though.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I stopped on my tracks, he doing the same thing, yet still never letting go of my hand, instead he tightened his grip on it, like if he let it go I would leave.

"It's just. Is this a date Austin?" I asked. "Because it's confusing. When you asked to hang out. I thought we were going to hang out you know like friends do. But now, I can't help but feel but think that this might be a date. Not that I'm complianing..." I murmured the last part while looking down then continued. :You hold my hand, you tell me about your parents first date, and you even ditch your friends just to hang with me. So I have to know, is _this _a first date?" I asked after all that rambling. The whole time, I could tell all his attention was directed towards me.

"Well, what do you want it to be?" he asked with a light smile.

Sadly, before I could give him my answer, I heard a growl coming from in front of us.

I turned my head to find a black colored full grown bull dog without a leash or an owner. It's mouth dripping a white foamy substance. At that moment only one thought ran through my head, this dog had rabies.

I stood shocked waiting for the animal in front of me to make a move.

Before I could process anything else, Austin had pulled me behind him with his arms pushing me against him still.I grabbed onto his shoulders tip toeing since he was WAY taller than me, to catch another glimpse at the animal in front.

It growled even more, then started to bark. It started to slowly walk towards us glaring, and it's saliva spreading even more dropping to the ground.

Austin and I kept backing up. This only angering the animal even more. It started to bark then suddenly it ran towards us.

Austin grabbed my hand once again and quickly made a dash for it pulling me with him.

I looked back still hearing the un-mistakable barks.

We were going great, running away. When suddenly, I tripped. Making me un-willingly rip my hand from Austin's and land on the ground. Oh curse! My clumsiness!

I didn't know what to do, the last thing I heard was a loud growl and Austin yelling my name before everything went completely dark.

* * *

**A/N: Oh! Another Cliff Hanger! I apologize, I'm just that evil...*EVIL LAUGH!* Anyways here are my responses to your reviews...**

**chocolate365: Gosh I know..I miss that show. Lol even though it ended not too long ago. Anyways, Thank You! Aww you make me blush! :D That' SO SWEET! Thank You SO much for reviewing! :) **

**hoping for ally moon: yeah Elliot will be coming in just a few more chapters, but he will get here! Lol, even I'm excited for his arrival! And I'm writing this! :D**

**Hoahphgfan: AWW THANK YOU! :D I appreciate you favoriting this! You rock! Awww another review that made me blush *blush* thank you. I hoped you liked this chapter and SO sorry for the cliff hanger ha ha. :) **

**PhoebeHalliwell23: Thank You I'm glad you liked it :) And I hope you also liked this chapter :D **

**Awesomesauce325: Ha Ha! Who doesn't love Ross' giggle? :D And thank you. :)**

**URxGORGEx: Thank you! :D Lol! Ha Ha me too! Seriously, school is like prison. Except the people are much nicer. Except for the strict teachers. But either than that, it cool I guess. :) Ha Ha! I can SO imagine that. :)**

**Emo Chick 66: Hey, aww thank you! :) Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to keep reading... :) lol. I hoped you liked this chapter and thank you once again. Oops! Here comes another blush! :D I should get used to these, I mean you guys always do this to me! :D **

**LoveShipper: I agree. Lucky Ally! :D Ha Ha! And unfortunetly this wasn't their first date, it was just a 'hang out' or so Ally thinks. Austin wants it to be one though, he was just to nervous to really ask her out. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! :D **

**Guest: Aww agreed. Sorry for making you wait! But here it is! :D **

**Tyler Tielor: I think Ross' birthday is on 12-29-95? Not on the 96? But LUCKY! Your birthday is a day before his! I wish mine was like that! Lol! :D **

**Thanks for reviewing! You AWESOME READERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! SO SO SO SO MUCH! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**FAVORITE! **

**FOLLOW! **

**I LOVE YOU! **

**- Live Happy **

**- Be Happy **

**- STAY Happy! **

**Have a GOODNIGHT! :D **


	7. I'm Fine

**A/N: Hey my wonderful reviewers! :D Bet you didn't think I'd update this soon did you? Well neither did I. But I found some spare time and WHALA! :D So anyways, THANK YOU guys for the reviews, favorites and follows, I LOVE YOU! Anyways, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to do it...so, I'm doing it now. I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN & ALLY! (BUT I REALLY WANT TO!) **

* * *

Chapter 7: I'm Okay

**Ally POV**

I was only out for a few minutes. And although my eyes wouldn't open, I could still hear everything and everyone around me. I heard yelling, dog barks, and more yelling.

When, I felt a strong pair of arms pick me up from the ground. I already knew the soft skin that covered the arms. So I couldn't mistake who they belonged to. Austin.

I'm guessing he was carrying me bridal style because I felt one of his arms around my waist while he other was around my legs. I felt my neck sway back and forth as he ran.

Finally he stopped, and it was all peaceful. I tried opening my eyes, but everything was blurry. All I saw was white. And just as I was demanding my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

I blinked then groaned. I'm guessing Austin heard it cause next thing I know, I'm being hugged to death.

"Ah! Ally! You had me worried sick! Ah! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" said Austin desperately as he put me down and started searching my body frantically.

I nodded but that went un-noticed by him since he was too distracted searching my body for any cuts or bruises. This went on for a few more moments before I finally decided to tell him I was fine.

"Are you sure?" he asked after I assured him I was.

"Yes I am, Austin, don't worry." I said with a light smile on my face to prove so.

He sighed but still plastered a smile on his face. "You better not be lying to me Ally, I don't know what I'd do if I found out you got hurt because of my fault."

Aww can he be any more sweeter?

I laughed. "Don't worry, I promise I'm fine."

He still sent me that lingering look that meant he didn't believe me.

I sent him a playful roll of my eyes. "Fine, maybe just a minor headache that I'm sure will pass. But that's it." I said.

He laughed before pulling me in for another one of his warm hugs. His chin on top of my head and my arms around his waist and his around me.

I heard him sigh before he talked. "Ally, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For that dog, and you getting hurt and...because our hang-out or date was ruined." he said softly, beginning to rub little imaginary circles on my spine.

I gently shook my head. "That was non of your fault. It wasn't your fault that that dog ruined our hang-out/possible date, It wasn't your fault that I tripped, and it wasn't your fault that all this happened."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't like you getting hurt." he said.

"I get it, and I feel the same way." I said.

I felt the skin on his chin turn expand and I knew he was smiling. "Thanks." he said.

Suddenly I remembered something.

"Hey, what happened to the dog by the way?" I asked still in our hugging position.

"Oh yeah. Well, when you passed out for that moment of time. This couple that was walking around heard me yelling your name, so they came over to check out what was going on. I was standing in front of you to hold back the dog before he could get to he charged towards me, but before he could, the guy that I was telling you about grabbed him by the tail and pulled him back. And that's when I didn't see anymore because I picked you up and carried you all the way here." he said.

I pulled away from our embrace and searched my surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked still looking around the neighborhood Austin had stopped at. One thing is for sure it definitely wasn't mine. Wait, I see a yellow house. We're at Austin's place.

"Huh? Would you look at that? A yellow house. Hmm I wonder who lives there..." I said lingering my question at the end.

He playfully rolled his eyes at me like I did to him earlier. "Oh quit joking you know I live here."

I raised my eyebrows. "So, are we going to go inside or stand out here all night?" I asked amused, waiting for his response.

"We're going in." he said like one of those spies in those cheesy yet hilarious spy movies. When I felt a _buzz _coming from my back pocket. Huh? Didn't realize it's been buzzing since Austin set me down. I reached into my back pocket and pulled it out.

_Sent at: 8:45 pm, From Trish: Hey Ally! You're dad keeps calling my mom asking where you are?_

_Sent at: 9:01 pm, From Trish: Ally...you're past curfew..._

_Sent at: 10:11 pm, From Trish: Ally! _

_Sent at: 10:30 pm, From Trish: Ally! Answer my FREAKING texts! _

"I'm sorry, maybe another time?" I asked checking for the time on my phone.

10:53 PM!

I didn't realize it was THAT late! I REALLY have to go!

"Austin can you walk or drive me home?" I asked not looking up from by phone and sending Trish a quick reply so that she wouldn't worry.

He raised his eyebrows at my blunt question. "Uh..sure? But weren't we gonna-"

I interrupted him by shoving my phone in front of his face showing him the texts Trish sent me excluding the ones with the Spanish cursing that I know he would understand.

He nodded before softly connecting his hand with mine and leading me home.

We walked home in pure silence. Although I wasn't sure if this time it was the comfortable one. I was clutching his hand tightly. I'm pretty sure that now I'm going to have a very strong paranoia of dogs. It's not everyday one pops out of nowhere and starts barking at you.

Austin and I finally reached my house. I went up to my porch with Austin still holding my hand. I reached into my front pocket with my free one, and pulled out my house keys. Though I didn't need to open the door since my dad decided to go all ninja on us and open it unexpectedly.

I watched as his eyes roamed from me to Austin to our connected hands.

I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights since I didn't comment once about Austin, so my dad is probably very confused on who this boy with me on the porch is.

* * *

**A/N: Now that I'm reading this over, I don't think It's that entertaining. So, consider it a filler? THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! :D I LOVE YOU! Though, I'm pretty depressed right now. Don't you just hate it when someone says something rude to you that ruins you whole day and possibly your whole weekend? Yeah me too. Anyways, it's not just that it's also about the school shooting that happened in Connecticut yesterday. Those poor kids, I pray for all the families that are going through this very tough time. #PrayForNewton**

**Anyways, umm thank you for reading. Please review? **

**I Love You. **

**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX **


	8. The Unexpected

**A/N: Hi guys! :D Sorry, for the long wait, but here it is, The 8th Chapter of The Boy In My Spanish Class! But firstly I want to thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows. I love you guys! :D Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Austin & Ally.

* * *

**Ally's POV **

"Why did you get home so late young lady?" asked my dad in a aggravating tone while gritting his teeth.

I was about to respond when Austin beat me to it. "It was my fault sir, don't blame your daughter. It was all me." he said straightening up himself.

I shook my head. "What are you talking about, Austin? It wasn't your fault." I said while looking at him, completely forgetting my dads presence. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered to him.

He shrugged and smiled warmly at me. "Because it's the truth. Besides, I won't let you get in trouble for something that was my fault."

A loud throat clearing coming from my dad interrupted our small conversation. We turned our attention to him, but his eyes weren't directed towards me, they were aiming at the handsome blond beside me. "And who might you be?" my dad asked pointedly at him.

Although Austin didn't seem the smallest of scared or nervous. He stood his ground. "I'm Austin Moon sir." he said politely while extending his hand for my dad to shake. "Nice to meet you." said Austin.

My dad nodded at him but his face still remained blank. "Same." he answered. "So, what were you two doing?" my dad asked suspiciously while eyeing me and Austin.

"We went on a hang out/date. But we ran into a rabid dog. I ended up tripping and going unconscious. Next thing I know, I wake up. And I'm back home." I explained to my dad.

My dad grunted before telling me to come in and get ready for bed. Though I requested a moment with Austin first. He seemed hesitant, but agreed to let me.

"Austin you didn't have to do that." I said softly to him, once my dad had left. Though he didn't close the door completely, he left it open just a crack. I wasn't hesitant to close it all. Knowing my dad he would probably be spying on us through that small crack.

He smiled that charming smile of his and winked. "Don't worry about it." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded and smiled. Hoping I could hide the blush that was making it's way on my cheeks. But before I could turn around, Austin leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I tensed up and I could tell Austin was worried on whether he should've done that or not. I smiled at him and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek also.

"It's alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said softly with a warm smile and then walked into my house, shutting the door lightly behind me. But once I did, I sighed dreamily and then leaned on the door like in those romantic movies where the girls is wonderstruck.

That night I could barely close my eyes. I was thinking of only one person, Austin. And that was all it took to have a giant grin on my face for the whole night.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

"Ugh!" I groaned as I hit my alarm clock to shut it off with my eyes closed.

"Ally! Time for school!" I heard my dad yell from downstairs, then I heard footsteps and our front door close. Meaning he had left for work already.

I rubbed my eyes while they adjusted to the light the sun was producing. I stayed laying there for a moment before last night's events came flooding back to me. Austin! I quickly got up from bed, changed clothes and then ran all the way downstairs to eat breakfast quickly and then dashing out to school.

I was speed walking when I heard someone yell my name from behind me. I turned around to find Trish running after me.

"Gah, Ally you had me worried last night! I mean I knew you were with Austin, but I didn't know where, and then when you passed curfew! And-" she was rambling surprised but I cut her off.

"Trish, it's fine. Thanks for worrying though. And last night was amazing!" I gushed. Trish sent me a horrified look. She gasped. "Ally you didn't!" she exclaimed.

I stared at her confused when I finally caught on. "Oh! No! No! I mean he was super sweet and Trish I think I'm ready to start dating again." I told her seriously.

She smiled. "Aww. That's great, I'm so happy for you, Ally. You guys haven't started dating yet, but I can tell you both are going to last." she said to me in the most sincere tone I had ever heard her in.

I nodded. And that's when I realized we were already in school. Me and Trish walked to my locker where we found Austin already waiting for me. Once he saw me he smiled and winked at me.

I reached my locker before Trish, and hugged him. He didn't complain, instead he spun me around, making me tighten my hold in fear of falling.

"So what class are you going to?" He asked me once he had put me down.

"Me and Trish have reading first." I answered him.

He nodded. "Great, I'm walking you both to class then." he said and shot us his charming smile. Aww he's so sweet!

Trish blushed. "You don't have to do that." she said. "You can just walk Ally to class, I have to apply some more make-up, I'll see you in class, Ally. See you later, Austin." she said as she walked away.

"Hey, you..." he said quietly to me while taking my hand in his.

"Hey-" I was cut off by a person saying my name, I turned around and I was shocked at who I saw.

"Ally!" shouted the male as he ran over to where me and Austin were and then picking me up and twirling me around just like Austin had about a minute ago.

"I've missed you so much." he exclaimed happily as he put me down.

"Elliot!?" I yelled, clearly in a state of shock.

He nodded and sent me a charming smile that no longer made my stomach feel that tingling feeling it used to.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him wide eyed.

"Well, I was home when I came across the lanyard you made me. I realized how much I missed you, that I came looking for you." he said smiling at me the whole time.

I felt Austin tense up from beside me. I fixed my stare on him. He was glaring at Elliot yet you could still see the confusion in his eyes. I don't think Elliot noticed him though, considering he barely even said a word to him.

I felt someone grab my hand and looked down expecting Austin's light tanned hand when I found Elliot's pale hand. I tried to pull away but he wouldn't budge.

I looked back at Austin expecting him to be glaring at Elliot when I watched his stare go down to mine and Elliot's intertwined hands.

I used all my strength and pulled mine away. And took a step away from Elliot. But it was no use, Austin was fully glaring at Elliot now and he was bright red.

Oh no.

"Ally, who is this?" Austin asked me carefully through slightly greeted teeth.

I closed my eyes and wrinkled my nose. "Austin, this is Elliot. my ex-boyfriend from camp." I gestured to Elliot.

"Actually, Ally that's what I want to talk to you about." said Elliot while facing me.

"What?" I asked scared, already knowing what was coming next and didn't want it to.

Elliot sighed before responding, he looked kind of nervous and hesitant before coming out with it. "Ally, I want us to get back together."

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Elliot is back! :D Make sure your hands and feet stay in the vehicle because the drama is STARTING! :D Anyways, please review! I gotta go, Hercules is on! :D Eeep! I miss this movie! I haven't seen it in about a two years I think? I have the movie, it's somewhere in my closet, I'm just to lazy to look. But it's on ABC Family. :) **

**Thanks for reading! :D **

**Please Review? **

**Goodnight! ;) **


	9. The Pep Talk

**A/N: I cannot even begin on how to apologize for leaving you all in a cliff hanger and not updating sooner. I really have no excuses either than I just never got around to finishing the ninth chapter, but i'm finally done with it. So I hope you guys like it. :D Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows by the way! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Austin and Ally.

* * *

Chapter 9:

**Ally POV **

"What!" I shrieked which made everyone left in the hall stop dead in their tracks and stare at us. I turned my stare at Austin, he was even more shocked than me.

"Wait, you're not taken are you?" asked Elliot, his eyes moving from me to the shocked blond standing next to me, now noticing Austin's existence.

I honestly didn't know how to respond to his question. I like Austin, but I don't know if I can say we're dating. And Elliot, is super sweet and he was a good boyfriend to me, but I don't feel that way about him anymore.

How could he just come out of nowhere and ask me to get back together as if we weren't ever separated. Well, he was always one of those guys to just get to the point of something instead of beating around the bush.

I watched Austin open his mouth to say something, when the bell rung.

I quickly shut my locker closed and speed walked to my first period. Ignoring Austin and Elliot's calls for me.

* * *

Once I had made it to my first period I found Trish already seated texting before the teacher came in. I dashed to her and snatched the phone from her grasp.

"Ally? What the fudge!?" she exclaimed staring at me with a pointed look on her face.

"I need your advice!" I said urgently to her, my tone confusing her immediately. It would've confused too on how I went from completely relaxed and happy to urgent and worried If I hadn't witnessed what happened a few minutes ago.

"Why? What happened?" she asked me in the same urgent tone I used.

"Remember that boy Elliot from camp? The one I dated." I asked her intricately. When I saw her nod I continued.

"Well, he's back." I said cautiously, knowing Trish she would probably freak in just a second after I informed her on the news.

I took a seat next to her as she was absorbing what I had told her. Her eyes popped, her mouth dropped and her arms expanded sideways. "Shut the front door!" she yelled, catching the whole class' attention, I looked around and smiled sheepishly while waving a three fingered wave nervously like I did to Austin on the first day of school. "Trish!" I hissed at her.

She caught on and then yelled a threat like she would normally do when she feels people are interfering in our conversation. When they didn't comply, she threatened them again and this time it worked and they turned around as if they hadn't even heard anything.

"Wait, wait, wait. So let me get this straight. Elliot is back and he wants to get back together with you. But you like Austin and you want to with him." she said in a depleted way so she wouldn't be heard. Since Austin was kind of recognized around here as the golden boy if anyone heard this, they would spread it around and out comes the unwanted public drama.

I nodded.

"What did Austin do when Elliot asked you that?" she asked in that same depleted voice.

"Well he-" I was interrupted by the tardy bell ringing and our teacher walking in.

"Good morning class, please turn your textbooks to page fifty-nine." she said in a mannerly tone.

A knock was heard at our door and our principle walking, but he didn't come alone. "I'm sorry to interrupt your class Mrs. Fields, but we have a new student attending Marino High School and he has your class as his first period." then he introduced he boy standing next to him. "This is Elliot Howard."

Mrs. Fields smiled at him in a friendly way then told him to come to the center of class. "Welcome to Marino High, Elliot. Have you met anyone that is in this class who you could sit next to." she asked him.

Elliot's eyes roamed all over the students' faces. Once he recognized mine he smiled and pointed at me. "I know Ally Dawson."

Mrs. Fields smiled, the told a boy who was sitting next to me to move to the back so Elliot could take his spot.

The rest of class consisted of me doing my hardest at ignoring Elliot.

* * *

Luckily, I didn't have Elliot for my second and third period but, by the time fourth period came around I decided to pretend I was sick and go to the nurse's office. I didn't want to face Austin or answer his questions.

"Honey, you seem fine. Maybe you should go back to class." said Mrs. Garcia the school nurse. She was in her mid twenties and if I had to be honest and announce to the whole school who my favorite adult in the building is, it would be her. She's really sweet and understanding. No wonder she's engaged.

"Ally?" she asked me with a concerned tone dripping from her voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry." I said snapping out of what I was thinking. But can you blame me, I did have alot on my mind.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked me once again and then proceeded to take a seat next to me.

"It's nothing." I said carelessly and looked down, suddenly my shoes became the most interesting thing in the world.

"Ally, please tell me what's wrong." she pleaded softly rubbing my shoulder with her hand.

"Well, you know that boy Austin?" I asked her and she nodded.

I explained everything to her. From meeting Austin to Elliot coming back. All throughout this she nodded and hummed to show she was listening.

"Sounds like you're in a love triangle honey." she said once I had finished explaining.

"I am?" I asked her curiosity noticeable in my voice. I never though _I _would be in a love triangle. Especially having two incredibly handsome boys liking me at the same time. I am in no way attractive, so I don't understand what they see in me.

Mrs. Garcia nodded at me. "Look Ally, I may not be a teen like you anymore, but I went through the exact same thing you're going through now." I raised my eyebrows surprised. "And what I learned back then is, don't choose over experience, choose over who's better for you. Choose the one who gets how you feel, to understand what you're going through and not pressure you into choosing him over the other one. That's what I did, and nine years later I'm marrying him." And with that she stood up and went to her desk. I watched her grab a small blue slip of paper from a drawer. She grabbed a pen from her desk, then wrote on it. After she finished writing whatever she did on there, she walked over to where I was sitting and handed it to me. I realized it was an exit slip.

I looked at her with pleading eyes to not make me go back to class. Her response was a warm and reassuring smile. "Ally you can't run away from your problems, you have to face them or they'll never leave you alone."

I sighed before standing up. Just as I did the bell rung signaling that fourth period was now over and that we should be headed to lunch. I took my time walking to the cafeteria, sometimes going in a circle and taking different turns in the hall before finally walking to the room where teens socialized the most. I was just walking through the entrance of it when I caught the sight of Trish and Dez seated on our regular table accompanied by Austin, and Elliot.

Oh, the joy.

* * *

**A/N: SO sorry if there were any spelling mistakes. Thank you for reading! :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing that little beepy sound my iPod makes when I receive a new e-mail. :)****I love you guys! And again I apologize for not updating frequently. So thank you for waiting patiently for me. You guys are just LOVELY! :D**

**I am in such a happy mood. Because Auslly, is starting NOW! :D I'm going to watch the Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath episode this Sunday (Thank you to Disney On Demand) and I'm just so excited! :D **

**Anyways, please review, favorite or follow. LOVE YOU GUYS! :D 3 XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo! Until my next update! **


	10. I Knew Who I Wanted

**The Boy In My Spanish Class **

**Chapter 10: **

* * *

**Ally's POV **

The walk to our table was silent. I kept my head down, avoiding Austin and Elliot's stares, which I'm pretty sure are boring into me. I stopped behind Trish. And even then, I didn't tilt my head up. I made sure to sit next to Trish, she shifted to the side to create some space for me.

"So….." she trailed off. Even Dez who was zoned most of the time in his own world didn't bother to make one of his silly remarks to lighten the mood.

"So.." repeated Austin awkwardly shifting his gaze from to his fingers, which were drawing imaginary lines on top of it.

I looked over at Elliot, but his gaze was also not on me anymore and instead was facing downwards where his shoes were.

We were all surrounded by awkwardness. I wasn't enjoying any of it. I looked up to catch a pair of warm brown eyes looking at me. Confusion, guiltiness, and sadness flashed upon them. I understand the confusion and sadness, but not the guiltiness. I quickly looked down to my hands again. I don't want any of them to get hurt. They're both great guys. They both deserve a gorgeous girl. And that's not me. Why are they wasting their time? I'm nothing but a plain nobody. I'm not worth anyone.

Trish nudges me and my head rises up. All four sets of eyes were on me intently. "What?"

"Aren't you going to get your lunch?" asked Trish. I guess I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice that everyone had gotten up to get their lunch.

"Nah, I'm not hungry." Dez shrugged and went back to chewing his food, Trish stared at me for a little while longer to check if I was fine before going back to eating. Meanwhile, a pair of brown and blue eyes kept their gazes fixed me. It's kind of weird to think of what to do when people stare at you. I looked up to stare back at them, only for them to shift their gazes somewhere else. I looked between the two before shacking my head and standing up. I felt Austin's, Elliot's, Trish's and Dez' gazes as I approached the exit of the cafeteria. I looked back one more time before pushing the doors of the cafeteria open and leaving.

I walked down the halls and yet I could still hear all the endless chatter of all the other teenagers.

As I walked deeper and deeper into the halls the talking faded away. But it also made the sound of footsteps behind me sound louder. I turned around, to meet the boy with the sandy blonde hair, and the warm brown set of eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He kept his eyes on me as he walked closer and closer. "I needed to make sure you're okay." he was face to face with me now. Since he was taller than me I had to look up to him. And as much as I tried to keep my eyes on the center of his forehead, they slowly kept inching closer to his eyes. They held, concern in them. He put his hands on my shoulders. A little tingly sensation went up my spine. And suddenly, I felt a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

I shrugged. "I'm fine."

He looked at me with a look of Seriously? before shaking his head. "Ally, it's clear to me, that you aren't, but I want you to know, that if you need anyone to talk to, just know that I'm here." his eyes bore deep into my soul, and I could tell that he really meant every word he said.

"Thanks." I told him. "Look, I, um, I have to use the bathroom so could you…?" I trailed off. His eyes roamed around my face. He slowly removed his arms from my shoulders. "Right, okay." he said. I looked at him, waiting for him to walk back to the cafeteria. He looked back at me, "Oh, you mean right now…?" he trailed off.

I nodded, a small smile slowly creeping onto my face.

"Oh, okay." he waved at me with his hand before turning on his heels and walking back to the cafeteria. I laughed lightly at his cuteness.

I walked into the ladies room. But I didn't use the bathroom, I washed my hands instead. And as I did, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes had a glint in them. I've never seen it before. I threw away the paper towel I used to dry my hands. And just as I opened the ladies room door, I saw Elliot.

"Hi." he said shyly.

"Hey." I responded awkwardly with a small wave of my hand.

"So, listen, you've been really quiet since I got here. And, it seems like you've been avoiding me. And, I don't know why. But, when I moved back here, I was hoping for you and me to go back to how we used to, and for whatever reason, it isn't like that. But I have a feeling that it also has to do with that blonde guy-"

"Austin." I interrupted.

He closed his eyes and scrunched his face. "Right, Austin. Look, Ally, when we split up, you never left my mind. From the night we said goodbye, to this morning when I caught you at your locker, those innocent eyes of yours stayed in my brain." he looked at me the same way Austin did. "All I want is for you, to be happy. So tell me, do you have any feelings for Austin?"

I stayed quiet.

"I don't know."

Elliot's eyes scanned my face looking for a sign. "Alright, I won't force you to think this through now. I just thought you should know."

I nodded. And just like he appeared, Elliot walked away.

I pushed the bathroom door open again, and ran to the mirror. I was breathing heavily, I stared right back at myself. My eyes no longer had that glint in them. And just like that, I knew who I wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter is super short and probably very bad. But, this time I really do have excuses. So, first, my grades. I'm not even kidding, I got kicked out of band until I get them up. Now I'm stuck in study hall with a bunch of people I don't even know who are also failing. And second, I have, self-esteem issues. Basically, really strong insecurities. They bring me down when I'm sad. And it doesn't help when a few people at school point them out. As if I don't already see them? **

**But, anyways, thanks so much for sticking by me. I'm really grateful for all of you. You all cheer me up when I'm feeling sad, and you all don't know how grateful I am to have you. I love you guys! It's true. Thank you SO much for everything. You are all amazing people, God bless you all. I love each and every one of you. **

**~ Bella xx**


	11. Shopping

**Ally's POV**

I walked into my room and immediately dropped my backpack near the side of the doorframe. Then, without another thought I slammed the door of my bedroom and stomped to my bed, only to let myself drop afterwards. I stayed in my bed face up staring at the ceiling. Why do I have to make this decision? And what was up with that gleam in my eyes after I spoke to Austin. And why was it gone when I talked to Elliot?

I almost let my eyes close when I remembered I have to do homework. I know it's a Friday, but I'd rather do it now than worry about it over the weekend. With a loud groan I got up from the softness and warmness of my comforter to grab my backpack.

As I went through it, I found my songbook. I haven't written in it for a while. Well, technically, since teachers started giving out homework.

"Ally?" I heard someone call from the other side of my closed bedroom door.

I put my backpack back down. "Who is it?" my hand was about to turn the knob when the person decided to come in by themselves. The door flew open revealing Trish, resulting in me flying back and falling.

I heard Trish gasp before she came running up to me and kneeling. "Are you okay?" her voice laced with concern.

I nodded. My hand flew to the back of my head, where I'm sure a bump would appear soon.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that you weren't going to answer the door, and you know how I am! I'm impatient!" she rambled on.

"Trish it's alright." I stopped her rambling. My head stopped pounding but only slightly. I got up from my spot on the floor and went over to my bed. Trish followed shortly. I grabbed my turquoise fuzzy pillow and hugged against my chest.

"Sorry." she finished. "So, what were you up to?" her tone was sheepish.

"Well, I was about to start on my homework-"

I was interrupted by one of Trish's groans. "A-lly! It's Friday!" she yelled snatching my pillow from me and setting it on her lap.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to connect my iPhone onto my iHome dock. I set it to random, and immediately Demi Lovato's Heart Attack began booming from the speakers.

"Putting my defenses up, cause I don't wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I'd have a Heart Atta-a-a-a-a-a-a-ack." sang Trish, she repositioned the pillow from her lap, now hugging it like I had just a minute ago.

When I sat down in front of her, she stopped singing and stared at me.

"What?" I asked her. Did I have something on my face? Did I look weird? Her face went from blank to a smirk slowly rising on it. Oh no.

"You're coming to a party with me tonight." she responded.

My eyes widened and my mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. "WHAT?!" I yelled. "No! Uh-uh! HUGE NO!" I stood up from my bed.

"I didn't ask you to come Ally. I said you ARE coming with me." she stood up from my bed and crossed her arms.

Oh no. When Trish is determined there is NO way to get her to change her mind.

"If you're my friend you won't force me into doing this." I smirked and crosses my arms. The friend card always works on Trish.

"If you're MY friend you WILL come with me." she smirked. Did I mention it also ALWAYS works on me? "Ha! I just used it against you!"

"Please Trish!" I walked closer to her. "Don't make me do this. You know how awkward I am when it comes to these things. Please, I beg you, do not make me go."

Her face softened and her arms fell next to her. "Ally. Do you know who's party this is?" she asked me. I shook my head. "It's Dallas Jeffrey's party."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. Of course. Dallas. He's one of the most popular guys in school. That's because he's the quarterback in our school's never losing football team. He had brown hair in the old Justin Bieber haircut. His tanned skin made most girls go crazy. Most people say he's a player. I didn't believe them, but, when he walks into school with his arm around a new girl's shoulder every week, it's kind of hard to believe. I couldn't stand guys like him. Girls knew he just manipulated girls to get to a certain base with them and then dump them. Yet, they still threw themselves at him.

"So?" I backfired at her.

Trish looked at me with disbelief. "SO? Since Dallas is a popular can you guess who else is going to be there?" she asked me.

"Cassidy?"

A blank look took over her face. "Seriously?"

My eyes darted to my left then focused back on Trish. "Yep."

She sighed. "Austin! Austin girl!" she yelled.

"Oh."

"Yeah! Oh!" she yelled.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes.

Is it weird that the thought of Austin being there kind of makes me want to go to Dallas's party?

"So?" Trish spoke breaking the silence.

"So? What?"

"So, what are we standing around here for?! Let's go get ready!" she yelled and grabbed my arm pulling me out of my room. Pretty soon we were in my drive way and Trish pushed me into her car. She got her license for her sixteenth birthday, which was about two months ago. She wasn't proud of her picture though, she said she looked like a horse. It's no surprise considering she was in the middle of sneezing when they took the picture.

"I haven't agreed to this." I said.

She looked at me and scoffed. "Yes you have." she turned her head and started the car.

Oh, what have I gotten my self into?

**A~&~A**

"Oh! You know what, Ally? Red is definitely your color!" Trish exclaimed setting a red sequin dress into my hands. It was beautiful. I faced the body length mirror and positioned the dress in front of my body. Trish is right, red, IS definitely my color. I checked the price tag attached to it.

My eyes widened. I can't afford this.

"Trish!" she was rummaging through a rack of dresses. I heard her call a 'yeah'.

"I can't afford this dress!" I walked to where she was. She stopped her rummaging for a moment. I watched her search for something in her purse, she pulled out a pocket load of money. My mouth fell open.

"Where did you get all that?!"

"You know how I get fired and hired a lot?" I nodded. "This is all I've made. I've been saving it up. Now tell me, how much does that dress cost?"

"Um," I looked at the tag once more. "Two-hundred and fifty-four dollars." I gulped and waited for her response.

"That's not a lot! I got atleast a thousand here. Now go to the check out and go pay for that dress." she handed me three-hundred dollars and gently pushed me towards the long check out line. I turned around. There is no way, I'm letting Trish waste her money on me. I can just get a cheaper dress and buy it with my own money.

"Trish. I can just get a cheaper dress and buy it with my own money." she was about to reply so I decided to continue. "No. This money is for you. I don't want you spending any on me okay?"

"Ally, you've done so much for me. You've been my besfriend for so long and you've put up with me through it all. You accept me. With my flaws and insecurities. And I have a lot of them…" she drifted off. "But most importantly, you like me for me."

I started smiling through her speech. It isn't like her to be all mushy.

"And you want to know something?" she questioned me.

"Yeah?"

"I don't like you." she said. My smile started drifting when, "I love you. You're my sister."

"Awww, Trish!" I cooed and immediately wrapped her in a bear hug. She returned it.

"Okay, enough with the mushy stuff. Go buy that dress!" she ordered. But the smile plastered on her face kind of ruined it.

I laughed. "Okay. But this is the first and last time I'll borrow money from you." I warned before turning away and getting into the line.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**I'm sorry that I took forever to get this chapter up. And I'm sorry that it's also just a filler to get to the next chapter too. I feel horrible. I must be the worst person right now. But I got inspiration to write this chapter because today is the best day ever! I got s retweet from Ross Lynch ( rossr5) in the morning! And then, like, just an hour ago, I think? I got a reply from my idol! That's right. Laura Marano! ( yaylauramarano) And OHMYGOD let me tell you I was crying! Like actual tears were poring down my face! I just love Laura so much! I think I might change my name from XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX to XxLauraMaranoLoveForeverxX what do you guys think? Should I? **

**AND I FINALLY got my grades up. Now, I'm officially passing ALL of my classes! Ah, I'm so happy! And about my self-esteem issues. Thank you guys! I love you! You all cheered me up! I freaking love each and every one of you. You all mean the world to me. And since I've told you guys about my problems and you all listened, I'd like to do the same thing. If you have a problem any kind, or even if you just need to get something off your chest. I'm here. PM me and we'll talk about it. **

**Anyways, Austin and Ally got picked for a Season 3! Ahhh! I was so worried because of all the spoilers people kept posting even though the cast and crew told them to please stop. Ah, I can't wait for an all new Ausllyfied Season 3. **

**I'm probably annoying you guys right now, so, I'm just gonna go. Ha ha! I love you all to pieces. **

**Bella xx **


	12. You're My Hero

**Ally's POV**

"Okay, hold on, almost done….wait…alllmmoossttt dooonneee….and….FINISHED!" Trish shouted with a huge grin on her face and pulled back once she had applied the light pink blush on my cheeks. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. Trish did an amazing job. I'm glad she didn't overdue it, not that I'm saying that she would. It's just that I thought maybe she'd need tons of make-up to cover the hideous sight I call my face.

"Dude, why are you giving yourself such a hard time?" Trish asked from where she was across the room in her beautiful zebra printed dress. Her beautiful dark brown hair was down. And she wore stiletto heels that I don't even know how she can walk so gracefully in them without tripping. The point is, she looked gorgeous.

"Huh?"

"I heard what you said, how you thought I'd need a bunch of make up to cover the 'hideous sight you call your face.'" she used both her hands to make little signals.

"Oh, I said that out loud?" Why can't I keep my mouth shut!? See, this is the exact reason on why I write everything in my book.

"Look, Ally, I don't like how you think you're hideous when in reality you are drop dead gorgeous." the tone in her voice told me she was completely serious about this.

"Trish, you're just saying that to be nice ." I argued.

She shook her head madly. "No. I'm not. Do you even know how all those guys look at you?"

"What are you talking about? No guy has ever even took a second glance at me!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose with both her hands. She let out a sigh. "We're gonna be late to the party, now, I want you to go downstairs and wait for me while I decide what purse I'm bringing."

I was almost out of Trish's room when I decided to sneak one more glance at myself in her full body mirror. My make-up wasn't overwhelming like I thought I'd be, and I was wearing that expensive dress Trish bought me. And although I thought it looked great on me. It also was a bit…revealing. Even though it showed enough cleavage and it reached mid-thigh, I'm just not comfortable with showing this much of my body. When we talked about what to do with my hair, I didn't want to go with some high up-do. So, in the end, we decided on a neat side braid. Now comes the part I'm going to have trouble with tonight. My shoes. Trish made me wear four inch heels! I can barely walk in flats for goodness sake!

I sighed one more time before starting to walk out of her room. When I got to her stairs, I made sure to keep a death grip on the railing. Last thing I need tonight is to be rushed into the emergency room from tripping and falling down.

I waited a few minutes before Trish came down.

"Ready?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, but nodded.

**A~&~A**

When we got to Dallas's house. There really wasn't a word to describe how I felt. I guess the one word that could sum it up best would be; scared. This place was filled with populars!

Trish did the first move and walked right in. She looked around before shrugging and losing herself in the giant sea of teenagers. I rushed after her. There is no way I can survive through this party unless she's by my side. I passed by couches only to be disgusted at the sight of what a girl and a boy were doing on it. I pushed through the giant crowds of teenagers who were dancing wildly. My gaze shifted over to the food table where a bunch more teens were, cans of beer and alcohol in their hands. Atleast I know I'm not drinking or eating anything from here tonight. Who knows what's in it.

I turned my head again, hoping to find Trish. Oh no. She's not there! I looked around the room anxiously, biting my lip while at it. I hope it doesn't bleed from how hard I'm biting it. I ran across the dance floor pushing my way through and avoiding the nasty glares people were throwing at me. C'mon Trish where are you? I suddenly saw a flash of blonde hair. Please be the person I hope you are. And…no. It isn't him. I saw the exit to Dallas's backyard. There was a pool. And I shouldn't have gone out here because it's so much more crowded here! A few guys stopped what they were doing to check me out. Although I couldn't care less. All I wanted was to find Trish and get out of here, I don't care if we barely got here.

**A~&~A**

I searched for atleast ten more minutes before deciding to finally give up. I plopped myself up against a tree far from the pool. Maybe I should just walk home. It's only- I pulled out my phone from my hphm bra….- and checked the time-

11:49pm

How did it get so late!? I put my phone back up. I couldn't call Trish, she wouldn't be able to hear it. This whole place is blasting with music.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't , Ally." came out a voice from beside me. I turned my head to find, Dallas. I gulped.

"He-hey." I stuttered.

"What are you doing here." he started walking around me in circles. I could see his eyes going up and down. He was checking me out. But I was too scared to do anything.

"Um, I came here-" I paused. "With my friend." I looked down at the ground. I couldn't bring myself to stare into his eyes.

"So, no boyfriend?" he replied in a sly tone. I shook my head as a response. He started taking small steps towards me. I kept backing up, only to collide into something hard yet warm. I turned around, only to find that person already looking down at me.

"You bothering my girl, Quimby?" there was this thing popular guys did. Instead of calling each other by their first names, they called each other by their last names.

"According to her, she came here with a friend Moon." responded Dallas glaring at Austin. I gulped for the second time tonight. I'm guessing Austin sensed I was frightened since he snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. He used his other hand to rub my shoulder. I think he was doing it to comfort me and to help me get warmer. It was pretty chilly out here now that I think about it. And his hand was so warm.

"Did she now?" started Austin faking surprise. Dallas nodded, the smirk on his deepening.

"Well, no. We are here together. Now get lost before I do something I might regret." snapped Austin at Dallas.

Dallas scoffed. "Whatever."

When I knew Dallas was out of sight. I engulfed Austin into a huge bear hug. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" I squealed right into his ear.

Austin laughed. "No problem." his voice was layered with softeness.

I shook my head. "You're my hero." I whispered into his ear.

And suddenly, my choice between Austin and Elliot became more clearer.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**Why, is this me updating in less than a week? Why, yes, yes I am. I'm trying so hard to update atleast once a week. But it gets hard when your juggling your grades, personal problems and other stuff in your life. I think I made the choice on who Ally is going to choose pretty clear. I was originally going to end this in a cliff hanger, but you guys have been tortured enough by me leaving you hanging and then not updating for weeks. **

**So! R5 is coming to where I live! I'm still working on not getting in trouble so that I can go to the concert. Wish me luck! My brother has his own little annoying way of irritating me, and it makes it so hard to not hit, yell, push or punch him. Although, he's actually pretty nice when he isn't provoking me. **

**And who else saw Partners and Parachutes and completely sobbed by the end of it? I DID! AUSLLY FINALLY HAPPENED!**

**Anyways, I really don't have much news this time so... please review? Oh, wait, yeah, I actually do have something to say. Aaaah! We reached over 200 reviews! Ya'll are so AMAZING! GAH, I LOVE YOU! When I first wrote this I didn't think anyone would read it. And then when I got over 20 reviews in just the first chapter, I was shocked. I love you guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3**

**And, I think that's it. Thanks you for reading! **

**Follow Me on Twitter: ForeverLauraM**

**- Bella xx**


	13. Trish

**Ally's POV **

After the Dallas incident, Austin didn't leave my side, not even once. We spent another half an hour searching for Trish, only to give up minutes later, that girl could not be found. Which is how we ended up sitting outside on the large fountain Dallas' family had outside.

We were surrounded by silence. Not that I was complaining though, I had to think some stuff through, if anything, the silence was helping. That is until, Austin decided to start a conversation.

"So, you didn't have any of the punch did you?"

I looked over at him, my eyebrows knitted together. "No, why? Was there something in the punch?"

He looked over at me, his eyes larger than usual. "Yah, the idiot who was spiking it didn't do a really good job on doing it secretly. Everyone saw. That's why only a few people drank it."

"But, wait, a few people had cans of beer and alcohol already by the time I got here, why didn't they just drink the punch?" I asked him.

"Because, everyone was invited to this party, even the um, the-"

"Un-populars, losers, nerds, geeks?" I filled in for him.

His face scrunched up. "Sorry." he apologized sincerely.

"Non- taken."

"Anyways, it was a prank for all of them."

I looked back down to the ground. When a horrifying thought struck me. What of Trish drank the punch! Our parents didn't know we were at a party! He he, yeah, here is a tiny detail I forgot to mention. We both knew our parents wouldn't us somewhere alcohol would be involved so, I went along with Trish's plan, and didn't tell my dad. Ugh! I'm so stupid! I've always believed lying lead to trouble, and yet, I did it anyways!

I guess Austin saw the panicked look on my face because he started asking me if I was alright.

"Austin…" I started.

"Yeah?" he asked me, turning my face towards him, "What's wrong?"

Someone hand me a paper bag because I am almost positive that I will be hyperventilating in any moment! "What if Trish drank some of the punch?! What if some horny teenage guy did something to her!?" I started freaking out. I let my hair down, since I had a braid, my hair had a pattern afterwards.

I started pacing back and forth, practically pulling my hair out. Austin stood up from his position on the water fountain and came up to me. He grabbed my wrists and started lowering my hands from my hair. Then, he placed the palm of his hands on the sides of my face.

"Ally-"

"I'm in SO MUCH trouble!"

"Ally-" he tried again. But, ended up getting cut off by my ranting once again. "Ally-"

"How could I let this happen!?"

"ALLY DAWSON!"

My continuous ranting stopped.

"What." I whispered. I didn't know I was crying until I felt something traveling down my face.

Austin used the pad of his thumb to wipe it off. "Ally, listen, this isn't your fault okay? Trish is a smart girl who knows what she's doing, sour or not." I lowered my head, but, Austin wasn't going to let that happen because he brought it up with his hand. "I'm taking you home, okay? And I promise you that by tomorrow Trish will show up at your doorstep, alright?"

I nodded. "You promise?"

He nodded. "Cross my heart, and hope to die." he responded.

"Okay." I said.

**A~&~A **

The next moments were sort of a blur. The last thing I remember was Austin opening the door of his car for me, and the next, he's standing under my porch light with me. Before he can ring the doorbell to my house, I launch myself at him, catching him by surprise. But he doesn't hesitate on wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank you." I whisper. Although it sounds muffled since my face is in his chest.

One of his hands leaves my waist to brush my hair. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?" he whispers.

I nod. We let go each other slowly. And I watch him walk all the way back to his car, stopping to turn and wave one last time at me before continuing to his destination.

I open the door to my house and tip toe to my room, careful to not make any noise. I can't believe my dad didn't notice I was gone. Once, I made it to my room, I started changing into my pajamas, when,

**From: ****_Trish_**

_**You're welcome ;) **_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_**I'm so sorry for taking like, forever to update! And that, it was embarrassingly short. Every time I write I'm on Twitter and I always end up getting distracted! Besides, I failed math class, and then I passed it, and then I failed it again. So, I had to work extra hard to keep my grade up. Plus, I had a super important test last week that determines if I fail or pass! And I'm not even done yet! I have to take my math test by the end of this month! And that's the one I'm really going to need help with! Besides, someone in my family died a few weeks ago so, that really slowed down my writing. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! **

**I promise I'll do reviews on the next chapter! **

_**Wrong Stars Readers: **_**I apologize for not updating Wrong Stars. I promise I will as soon as possible! I'm almost finished with chapter six! I just have to edit it a bit. But I promise that I will update as soon as I can! Thank you so much for reading! **

**Anyways, please review? **

**Thank you!**

**Follow Me on Twitter: ForeverLauraM **

**If you're curious as to why I haven't updated, message me on Twitter! I'll respond as soon as I can! Plus, if you want a shout-out don't hesitate on messaging me there too! **

**Love You, Bella xx**


	14. Come and Get It

**The Boy in My Spanish Class**

**Chapter 14: **Come and Get It

**Ally's POV **

I walked into the Starbucks **[1]** shop the mall had installed a few months ago. I had to work at Sonic Boom today. I know, why are we open on Sundays? Most of the other stores in the mall are closed on this day. Well, the answer is simple. My dad. I love him with all my life don't get me wrong. But, he can be a bit of a cheapskate most of the time. But, oh well, you love your dad the way he is right?

I was next in line, when to my surprise, Austin was behind the counter, he was facing the ground still putting in the money the person before had handed him. "Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?" his tone was flat. No excitement mixed in what so ever. Which was a rare sight, the Austin I grew to know was a big ball of energy.

In the end, I decided to have some fun with it. I cleared my throat to disguise my voice. "Grande coffee in a venti cup with 2 pumps hazelnut, 2 pumps vanilla, 2 pumps caramel, 2 equals and 4 sweet and lows filled to the top with cream, extra cream on the side, double cupped with no sleeve, a stir stick, and stopper put it on the top." I made sure my voice stayed low, in an almost manly tone.

Austin stood still facing downwards. But from where I was standing I could see his furrowed eyebrows raise, and then furrow again. "Uh, sir, I don't think-" he looked up, and almost immediately his features decorated with surprise.

"Ally?" just as his features, his voice was also layered with surprise. And for a few brief seconds it stayed like that, before his surprised glare turned into a goofy one. "I should have known. That voice sounded too made up to be real."

I looked at him with offence. "Whatever." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "So, how come you didn't tell me you worked at Starbucks?"

Austin shrugged. That same goofy smile still on his face. "You didn't ask, so, do you really want that complicated order?" he asked, one of his eyebrows arched.

I shook my head, erupting into a fit of giggles. "Nah, I won't make you go through the trouble. Just give me a medium caramel frappe." I reached into my purse to pull out my money when, I heard Austin close the cash register. I looked up at him, confusion written on my face. "What are you doing? I haven't paid yet."

Austin sent me a wink. "Don't worry. I'll just use my employee discount."

I gaped at him. "Definitely not. It's your employee discount, not mine. I have my own money, I can buy me my own stuff." I protested.

"Whoops. I just did." he raised his pinky onto his lips innocently.

"Austin!" I groaned. "_Please_ don't. I already owe Trish money, don't make me owe you some too."

"Look, Ally, I don't want your money. Just please let me this for you? Please." he pulled out his puppy dog eyes. I looked away, because who can't resist Austin Moon's eyes? One look into those amber pearls and you know you'll agree to whatever he wants. I made the horrible mistake of stealing a glance at him, and caved in.

"Fine. But this will be the first and the LAST okay?" I looked into his eyes as I said this. His gaze shifted onto somewhere else. And that's when I knew, it wouldn't be the last.

"Austin….promise me it'll be the last."

His gaze kept shifting before I fixed my fingers under his chin and made him look into my eyes. He blinked slowly. "Please…"

"I won't do it again." he whispered. "Today."

I noticed as he started to lean in. But since the counter was in the way, we slowly pulled away. Besides, someone clearing their throat behind me interrupted our moment as well. I turned around and came to face a small girl.

"Ugh, you two, get a room!" she yelled at Austin and I. I glanced at Austin, the tip of his ears turned bright red. Meanwhile I felt all the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Ummm, your order will be ready in just a short time." Austin tapped something on the cash register and gave the receipt for my Frappe. I gave him a small smile and turned away.

**A~&~A **

I opened my songbook once I had opened Sonic Boom. There were no customers in yet, so I decided to use my time to write a melody and some lyrics that had been in my mind all day.

"You ain't got to worry, it's an open invitation." I paused to think of more lyrics. "I'll be sitting right here real patient." **[2]** Once again, I paused. I used the eraser side of my pencil to tap my chin.

"Guess who got a job at Jenna's Marbles!" Trish walked in with a turquoise dress with the logo _Jenna's Marbles_ **[3]** and a light blue apron attached to it. On her head was a light blue headband with marbles on it. Trish walked toward the counter.

"Jenna's Marbles? Ha, well that's original." laughed Ally.

Trish nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder how they even come up with these names? Like, remember when I used to work at Jacks' Black clothing? Or Justin's Bieber adopting center."

I nodded. Before remembering something. I grabbed Trish's arm and slapped it.

"Ow!" exclaimed Trish. "Ally! What was that for?!"

"For ditching me at that party last night!" Trish's face turned sheepish. "I mean, how could you do that?! Leaving me all alone with a bunch of crazy drunken teenagers!"

"Ally! I'm sorry. But hey, nothing bad happened right?" Trish's face remained sheepish, while her voice raised innocently.

"Oh yeah!" I chided. "Like Dallas appearing out of nowhere and circling around me as If I was his pray means nothing bad!" I deadpanned. I always try to contain my temper, but this time, as much as I tried I couldn't. Trish ditched me and for what?

"Why did you ditch me anyway?"

"Because, because, I knew Austin would be there." I stared at her confusedly, so what if Austin would be there? Trish sighed and continued to explain. "Look, I planned this the day you left the cafeteria. You seemed confused about which guy to pick. And, no offence, but you and Elliot don't seem like you'd be the perfect couple you once were. Whenever you two talked, you had nothing to talk about. And then, I noticed that when you talked to Austin, you seemed to have a million topics. Except, you couldn't say them, because you're too shy. Yet, Austin kept pushing you out of your comfort zone little by little, when you finally had the courage to talk to him without stuttering. I just wanted to make your decision clearer. I want you to be happy. And, I noticed that you won't find it with Elliot." she finished.

By this point, people started piling in. They were still looking at the instruments so I didn't have to assist them yet.

As much as I wanted to deny what Trish said. I couldn't. It was true after all. Only thing is, I don't know if he fee the same way towards me. Sure, we had our little moment at Starbucks this morning, but, maybe he was just acting on compulsion.

Trish's phone brought me out of my thoughts. She picked up and held it to her ear. "Uhuh, yes, I-I'm on my way." she hung up and put it in her apron's pocket. "I have to go."

"Back to work?"

"Nah, to return my uniform. I just got fired. Think about what I said Ally. Bye." she stalked away, and just as she did, that's when everyone in the store got in line to purchase something.

Eventually, my mind drifted from what Trish said to give my full attention to customers.

**A~&~A**

I opened the door to my house. My dad had left for a convention this morning so, the rest of the week would be pretty lonely.

I went straight up to my room and dropped my purse on my desk chair. Then, I immediately launched myself on my bed. The house was silent. The only thing I heard were some birds chirping outside. My room was sort of dark. My purple curtains do a good job on keeping it not too dark yet, not too bright.

"All day all night I'll be waiting stand by. Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you." I jumped off my bed and scrambled to get my book out of my purse. I scribbled the lyrics down and started thinking of more. "All day all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie."

I don't know where I'm getting this inspiration. But, there was a certain someone on my mind while I wrote this. "I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets. I love you much to much to hide you. This love this love ain't finished yet. This love ain't finished yet…"

I tapped my chin. I couldn't think of a chorus. Maybe I-

"Those are great lyrics!" someone exclaimed from behind me. It sent a chill down my spine. I turned around to face those pretty brown eyes I saw this morning.

"Austin!" I exclaimed. My first reflex was too shut my book. Unfortunately, Austin got it before I could. "Austin! Give it back!"

He held it over his head. Meaning I had to jump if I wanted to reach it. Why did he have to be so freakishly tall! And why did I have to be so depressingly short?

"Come and get it." he replied slyly before running out of my room. My book still in his hold. I was about to run after him when I realized. That wasn't so bad. I think I just got my chorus.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Hi guys! I'm sorry for the late update! I haven't had time to write. But hey, atleast it's longer. I have two important tests to take. I took the math one today, and tomorrow is the reading one, although i'm not worried about that one, I'm pretty good at reading. I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. I think I sad I would give shout-outs in this chapter, unfortunately I can't do all of them, I have to go study for my test tomorrow so I'll do a few.

_**CupcakeArt: **_Ha ha! Hey Marquita! You're so sweet, thanks for reviewing! Yes, I am taking the STAAR and yes, that one was a few weeks ago. Now I have to take the reading one which is the last one I have to do. I took the math one today. I hope you update soon! I love your stories.

**_amazingperson18:_ **Hi, hey aren't you on Twitter? I remember I've talked to you before on there! Thanks for reviewing! Aw, ha ha thank you!

**_Rohini:_ **Trish says you're welcome because she set the whole thing up. She meant to ditch Ally, knowing she would someway find Austin at the party, and hopefully encourage her decision on which guy to pick. Which I'm sure you already know who she's picking.

**_that august summer:_ **Hi Kayla! OMG stop! You're too sweet! Are you cereal? Aww! I'm so honored! Thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing!

**_First Hero of Olympus:_ **First of all, I love your name! He he, second of all, thank you so much for reviewing! And well, the drama is slowly defaulting so it's not that bad anymore, but thank you so much for not pressuring me to update quick. You're awesome!

**_Lea:_ **Ha ha, sure, call me anything you like! He he, Aw, thank you! You're so nice! I don't plan on it Lea! Thanks for the review!

_**girlscankickbutt: **_Oooh, awesome name! Your review actually got my butt of the couch ha ha, I'm not kidding, you got me start writing this chapter!

**[1]: **Starbucks, I wish I owned it. I love their coffee. It's so good!

**[2]: **Selena Gomez- Come and Get It.

**[3]: **I made this up, but, you never know, so, if _Jenna's Marbles _does exist, I don't own it.

I'm so sorry I can't give you all shout-outs you all deserve them! I promise to do them again on the next chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing! Ooh! And I recently found out I've reached my 100th favorite! Thank you so much! And also to my 100th follower! I don't know when will be the next time I update but it won't take me over a month! Thank you for reading!

Please review?

Bye guys! Love you!

_**Twitter:**_ForeverLauraM

**~ BELLA xx **


	15. Hannah, Trenton and Ilian

**Ally's POV **

Austin took off down the stairs to the living room. I made a mental note to write down the lyrics before rushing after Austin. When I got downstairs, I didn't see him anywhere. I looked around knowing he must be hiding. I started walking forward when Austin jumped out from behind my couch making me give a loud shriek.

Austin collapsed on the couch while he doubled over in laughter. "Oh-oh-haha- you- you- should have se-seen your face!" he stuttered out. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Throughout his laughing he had dropped my book so I made a made dash to get it before he realized he didn't have it anymore.

"Yes yes, I know, I make weird yet hilarious faces when I'm surprised." my tone was dry. I rolled my eyes once more to show my annoyance. Five minutes passed and he still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Austin!" I yelled over his loud laughing. His laughter subsided as he stared at me. Little cackles were heard here and then as he tried to control it.

Finally. "Sorry!" he apologized. "It's just, man, your face was hilarious!"

I smiled. "I'm glad you think that." He stared at me confusedly. "Why?" he asked. I slowly started raising my book. "So I can do this!" Austin was still in a laying position on my couch so when I jumped, I landed on his torso. I started hitting him with my book strong enough to hurt but not that strong that it would make any real damage. I laughed uncontrollably when Austin shrieked a girly scream. I had heard it before, but, it doesn't mean it will ever get old.

"Ally! Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled.

I stared down at him. "Do you promise you'll never touch my book ever again without my permission?" I raised me eyebrows.

His amber eyes stared back at me. "I don't know why you're telling me I can't touch it, that's only going to make me want to steal it again." I raised my book warningly. His eyes shifted to it before he spread his arms to protect himself. "Okay okay! I won't touch it ever again!"

"You promise?"

"Promise." he slowly raised his pinky. I rolled my eyes at his childish antics and then wrapped my pinky over his own. I started to move my legs to get off him, when he held me in place.

"No don't move! I like this position!" I glared at him.

"Of course you would." I shifted my legs so now I was just sitting on him. I sat on him for a minute before realizing I must be putting pressure on his stomach so I moved to sit right next to his head.

He stared at me. "So, what is in that book?"

"Austin!"

**A~&~A**

I was at my locker putting my Spanish textbook away. After an exhausting fourth period, all I wanted to do was go home. We had to do a project in Spanish, and it was hard focusing when two pair of eyes kept wandering back to me every other minute. Austin offered to walk with me to the cafeteria, I made up the excuse of having to use the bathroom. I walked down the silent hallway. I was just passing the boys restroom when the door swung open. I sighed.

"Hey, I think we need to talk."

**Elliot** stared back at me, a light smile decorating his handsome face. "Okay." he led me to his locker. "Go ahead, I'm listening."

**A~&~A**

The walk to the cafeteria was silent. My head was down as I walked to my table where Trish, Dez and Austin were seated. Only this time, Elliot wouldn't join us.

"Hey guys." I waved at them, and took a seat next to Trish. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. Just talking about the new students that got here." answered Trish. I looked at her confused. There weren't any new students here.

"What? There aren't any new students here."

Trish nodded anxiously, but Dez was the one to talk this time. "Yes there are! They're over there!" he pointed towards a table where three people sat. One girl sat in the middle between two boys both which had brown hair. I couldn't their faces because their backs were to us.

"The girl's name is Hannah, she's in my History and P.E class." Austin and Dez' attention were on the table where the new students sat. "The guy that has the hair in a Justin Bieber haircut like Dallas's is Trenton, I have him in History with Hannah, and lastly the guy that has the Harry Styles haircut, is Ilian. I don't have him for any classes though." Trish finished talking.

After that, all that surrounded our table was silence. We all stared intimately at the table across from ours, hoping they'd turn around. Nothing.

"Are they nice?" piped Austin after a long moment of silence.

"Hannah is pretty friendly and Trenton, well, he can be a bit of a jerk face, you have no idea how much I wanted to punch his during history." Trish shook her head, extinguishing her anger I'm assuming.

"Should we say hi to them?" I asked them.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to get my lunch." he stood up from the table, and walked to the cafeteria line.

"I've already two of them, that's good enough for me." said Trish, and poked her lunch with her fork.

I stared at Austin, silently asking him if he wanted to go with me. He shrugged and stood up. I smiled, glad I wouldn't have to go over there alone. We reached their table.

"Hi." both Austin and I chorused.

"I heard you guys were new here, so I just wanted to welcome you to Marino High." I said.

Trenton and Ilian looked at each other briefly and smiled at us. Meanwhile, Hannah gawked at Austin with a lovesick expression. A sudden sense of possessiveness washed over me. I wrapped my arms around Austin's torso, surprising myself more than him. Yet, he wrapped his arm around me, pulling our bodies closer.

"Anyways, we're so glad you're here, we hope you enjoy your year and we just wanted to welcome you so we won't be bothering you any longer." we waved goodbye to the three teens and walked away from their table. As we walked back to our table, I was the first to remove my arms from around him. As we disentangled ourselves I missed the warmth his body radiated. But I took notice on something else, my body felt complete when I was pressed to him. Like a puzzle being completed.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hello! I added some Auslly in there for you amazing people! So, some of you might be thinking, "Is Elliot gone? Did Ally **FINALLY **tell him she doesn't have feelings for him anymore?" well, the answer is **SI!** I originally planned to write the whole Ally/Elliot scene but I didn't want to describe Elliot's heartbroken reaction, you see what I go through for you! So, let's just say he accepted it and plans to move on. Because I don't want to make him a bad guy okay? I like Elliot. **BUT **although, he **IS** out of the way doesn't mean he's out of the story, I want him to stick around, who knows? I might use him in the future of the story. And I'm not sure if **_Hannah_**will be playing a big role in this story yet, but keep in mind that she is important. All bad news aside, Auslly is on it's way you guys! Yay! Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I intended to, I really don't have any excuse. But good thing is, summer is almost here! YES! I'll be able to update sooner! Anyways, chapter 14 had the most reviews! Yay! Keep them coming guys! Oh! And I promised on the last chapter that if you reviewed I'd give you a shout-out! So, here goes.

_**Elina-Ann:**_ Aww! You are so sweet! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can from now on! And like I said, school is almost over meaning summer is almost here so i'll be able to update twice as much.

_**zendayagomez:**_I'm glad you liked it. It's okay, I think your English is great. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

_**queenc1:**_Thank you for reviewing! Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it!

_**inkling13:**_First of all, thank you! And second, Really?! Ha ha! That's so cool! Thank you so much for reviewing!

_**amazingperson18:**_Thank you! And my Twitter is: ForeverLauraM. Thank you so much for reviewing! It mean a lot!

_**papersnowaghost:**_She left the front door unlocked and her room door doesn't have a lock either ha ha! And I was trying to come up with some names while watching one of Jenna's videos and _Jenna's Marbles _came up so I used that ha ha! Real original right? Thanks for reviewing!

_**raeganb123:**_Me too! _When you're ready Come and Get It! Na na na na! _I used to love Selena so much! I'm still a big fan. Thank you again ha ha and UPDATED! Hope you liked the chapter!

_**Ausllyfan4eva:**_Ooooh cool penname! No, I took the STAAR, thank you I hope you did great on the CST! Yes, I know it took me along time, but heeeey summer is almost here so I'll update faster then. Aw thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

_**YoureNotAlone13:**_Thank you! And yes, I know I love her! And she is sooo hilarious! Thanks for reviewing!

_**UpInFlames4life:**_Thanks! And I did! I hope you liked it!

_**xoRossxoRikerxo:**_Not yet, but THEY WILL BE! I am such a hardcore Auslly/Raura shipper. I have updated and I hope you liked it. Thank you for reviewing!

_**Guest:**_Thank you!

_**Spongebob-fan23:**_Yeaaahh, that was when I was going through my Rossian phase, aaah back in Summer 2012...good times, good times, Umm, okay, ha ha that would be such a hilarious encounter with Ross ha ha! Oh cool! You're a Raura shipper too! Yay!

_**First Hero of Olympus:**_Gosh, don't you love fluff sometimes? Ha ha although i'm also a sucker for angst, it makes me cry though. Thank you! You know you are so sweet! Aww, no problem! Yay! So I was the first person to give you a shout-out? Aww! I'm honored. Thank you so much! I hope you did great on the STAR! There's no doubt in my mind that you didn't!

_**LoveShipper:**_Aw, ha ha flirting on the job. And YES! I love how you can always summarize everything! You're great! Thanks for reviewing!

_**ChocolateMusicYum:**_Ha ha yes I did! And I just updated I hope you liked it! Aw, Marquita! Thank you! I love you guurl!

_**Rohini:**_No problem! Aw, I'm so happy you do! Thanks for reviewing! Love your name by the way!

_**gabbyosu:**_I know she is! She cracks me up!

_**that august summer:**_Ha ha hey Kayla! Aw, thank you! Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Ha ha, like I said, Ally didn't lock the front door and her bedroom door doesn't have a lock. And nothing inappropriate...for now. Ha ha thanks for reviewing!

_**Sammie:**_Thank you! That's good I hope you did great! Ha ha yeah, same thing with Jenna's Marbles.

_**Guest:**_I'm glad you liked it! And I did!

_**guest:**_I just did! Thank you!

_**Lea:**_Ha ha aw, thank you, you are so sweet! Yay! I'm glad you liked it!

_**guest:**_I'm so glad you liked it!

_**guest:**_I did!

_**Gia:**_I know me too! That's why I wrote it ha ha! I wanted some Starbucks. Thank you!

_**Clary Fray:**_EEEPP! YOU READ THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS?! YAY! I LOVE THAT BOOK SERIES SO MUCH!

_**briana:**_YAY! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT!

_**Tdkgirl187:**_Thank you. Aww, ohmygosh let me hug you! Aw, thank you so much!

_**Back to the Author's Note:**_Yay! You guys are so amazing! Keep the reviews coming guys! I'll update as soon as I can! I'll probably update next week. I have nothing planned and I'm already starting on the next chapter, so fingers crossed I'll update next week! Oh, and by the way, have you guys heard "Made in the U.S.A" by Demi Lovato? I love that song so much! It's from her new album **DEMI** you guys should check it out!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please review?

I'll see you next time!

**~ Bella xx**


	16. Say You're Just a Friend

**Ally's POV **

It's been a few days since I've seen Austin. I hadn't seen him since the whole Hannah situation and I was honestly getting a little worried. Yes, he did come to school but I never got a chance to talk to him. I would catch him in the hallways and I'd call his name, but he'd just hurry his pace and by the time I ran after him, he was gone.

I asked Dez once on why Austin wasn't showing up to any classes, even lunch! And his answer was, that Austin was in the music room. I almost went after him when Dez told me that Austin needed some privacy. But, ever since that day, all I've been wanting to do is go in there, just to see what he was doing.

**A~&~A **

It was the end of school when Austin approached me. At first, I was confused. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the stairs and out to the concourse where surprisingly no one was. I guess they all headed home.

"What's going on?" I looked up at him curiously, while re-adjusting my shoulder bag.

He swung his arms behind him and intertwined them. He looked down and kicked a small pebble by his foot. "Hi…" he started shyly. "Look, I'm sorry for just pulling you out here and not telling you where I was taking you." he apologizes sincerely.

I shake my head. "It's okay." I chuckle. "So, what did you want?"

"Right." he said. "Well, you see, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now."

I nod, waiting for him to continue. '

His gaze shifts to me and then back to the ground. "Well I wasn't going to tell you this until I was ready, but, Dez kind of gave me the boost of confidence to tell you…"

I nod once again, getting just a little bit impatient. Austin started to open his mouth but got caught off by my phone vibrating from my back pocket, making me jump in surprise.

**New Message Trish Received at: 4:12PM :** _Ally! I'm failing English! Do you think you can tutor me?! Like, right now?! I have an essay due tomorrow!" _

Bad timing Trish.

I typed a quick reply back after reading the text and shoved it into my back pocket. "Sorry Austin, Trish needs me to tutor her. But please, tell me what you were going to say later, okay?" His face went from hopeful to gloomy in a matter of seconds making me feel horrible. He still nodded but his gaze remained to the ground. I leaned in to give him a hug, he immediately hugged back. And once again, I noticed how our bodies fit together. After a minute or two, we let go of each other. And I really missed the feel of being in his arms.

**A~&~A **

When I reached my house, I sat on one of out kitchen chairs. I removed my shoes and gently massaged my feet. I sighed in contentment at the feel of it. I closed my eyes and laid back, pressing my back to the uncomfortable kitchen counter. I know it won't do me any good but it's the only thing I can rest on currently.

There was a loud knock on my front door. I groaned as I got up from my sitting position and went to open it. Trish stood on the other side with her backpack over her shoulder and a textbook in her hands.

"Hey." Trish muttered and walked in without saying another word.

"Well, hi! It's nice seeing you too!" I piped up cheerily, yet sarcastically.

"Sorry. And thanks for tutoring me in such short notice but I really don't want to fail. No matter how I hate school." Trish walked towards the couch and took a seat on it.

Memories of Austin and I running around here coming back to me. I felt so bad for cutting him off like that. Especially the poor look on his face. I wonder what he was going to tell me? He looked really hesitant and nervous.

Trish snapped my her fingers in front of my face repeatedly, capturing my attention. "Yo! Ally!" she said loudly. "Can we start now?"

While I was thinking of Austin, I realized she had already opened her textbook and was waiting for me to start. I sighed, and nodded.

**A~&~A **

Thirty minutes after, Trish stopped out tutoring session because apparently she had gotten a very important text. For some reason she seemed to be freaking out. She saw me just sitting here, staring at her with amusement, then she grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my room and instantly pushed me into my closet, which is where I am now.

"Trish!" I banged on the door. "Let me out! What is going on?!"

"Something!" I heard more tapping meaning she was texting someone back. "Just put nice clothes on and then come out!"

"Oh, so what I'm wearing now isn't nice?!" I yelled madly, my banging getting louder and louder.

"You know what I mean! Now hurry up!"

"Fine." I sighed.

There wasn't much space in my closet, so it's a good thing that I wasn't claustrophobic. I stripped from my shirt and skinny jeans and grabbed a black dress that was knee length. Next, I grabbed some boots from the corner of the closet, I put them there because I thought it was something I wouldn't wear unless it's for a special occasion.

I screamed at Trish to let me out.

"Did you change?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes."

She opened the door and inspected my outfit. She hummed in delight. "Hmm, not bad."

I walked out of my closet and approached my hair dresser. I grabbed my hair brush and quickly brushed my hair. My curls only de-forming and then going back to place after the brush had gone through them. I grabbed my tube of cherry lip gloss and applied it on my lips.

Trish looked at the time and then back at me alarmed. "Okay! Barbie that's enough you look gorgeous now let's go!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my room, down the stairs to the living room and then finally out of the house.

"Get in the car!" I did as instructed and then we drove off.

**A~&~A**

I looked out the window as we arrived at Miami Mall. What are we doing here? And from the looks of it, it looked pretty crowded.

"Ally! Let's go!" yelled Trish grabbing my arm once again and ushering me into the mall.

As soon as we entered I saw the swarms of people chatting. Their loud bantering instantly filling my ears. Trish and I pushed our way through the crowd. We ended up in the food court where a stage was set up. People, even kids from school, surrounded the area.

Trish pushed us on, until we ended up in front of the stage. I saw Dez in the sidelines with a video camera.

I looked back at Trish, expecting her to be there when I realized she was gone.

What the…?

I looked back at the stage where some guys had come out from backstage. Some music started playing. Then, I saw a silhouette. The figure was standing in front of a bright spotlight behind him, so I couldn't see much of who the person was.

Then, the light behind the body shut off and the other lights around the stage turned on, finally revealing who it was,

Austin.

**[1] **_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time_

_But I've been thinking baby that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)_

_Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine_

_I've got a million places that we could go (o, oh yeah uh)_

He got off the stage and started to approach me. He held out his hand for me to take. I looked at it and then hesitantly, put mine on top of his.

_I wanna be your everything,_

_I want to be the one you need_

_So tell me where ya been all my life,_

_Gonna make you mine tonight_

We stood there as he sang this part to me. Him holding both my hands now. He quickly let them go and then ran on-stage to sing the chorus.

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

He pointed at me, and then sang the chorus again.

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey hey baby we've been on the phone_

_Spending time together alone,_

_But every time we talk the words don't come out right_

_Oh oh, yeah e uh_

The stage light glimmered wildly as he jumped off the stage and landed in front of me. This time he didn't as for my permission to hold my hand. Then, he let me to the stage.

_Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes_

_I can tell that you're holding something inside_

_I've been thinking bout you you you_

_I've been thinking bout me me me_

He pointed at me and then placed his hand on his chest. This made me giggle. And I couldn't help but smile at him.

_I wanna be your everything,_

_I wanna be the one you need_

_So tell me where ya been all my life,_

_Gonna make you mine tonight_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

He let go of my hand which he had been holding throughout the whole chorus. Then, he looked at the crowd who were clapping to the rhythm and cheering him on.

He took a deep breath and then started rapping. It was a sill he mastered really well. And all the girls in the crowd started screaming louder.

_In carol city spent most of my nights,_

_Tryna make the world whistle_

_It's a hell of a life_

_How I made them all get low_

_Bring it back right around_

_Let the good times roll feeling good right now_

_But I remember Biz Markie_

_1989 or maybe 90,_

_Came to me like a song I wrote,_

_Cutting class_

_Chasing you 'cause you're all I want_

_Like you, you got what I need,_

_And if not I'll just pretend_

_Until I can get your friend_

_I'm playing though_

_But maybe there's a little truth sprinkle in 'em,_

_We be catching eyes and I can see the twinkle in 'em_

_Thought we'd be together until I seen the wrinkle in 'em_

_But I guess not_

He looked at me with a playful grin on his face and then started dancing with his other dancers.

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey baby you, you got what I need_

_But you say you're just a friend_

_Yeah you say you're just a friend_

And then, Austin, along with all his dancers stopped with the music, and all the stage light dimmed until it was dark. The only sound audible in the darkness was Austin's heavy breathing.

The lights came back on, revealing a clammy Austin, he was out of breath but he still looked at me and smiled softly.

The audience cheered loudly for him. The clapping was so loud it was honestly hurting my ears a little. But I went along with them and clapped and cheered. Austin grinned at everyone and waited until it all died down.

"Okay guys, I think you all know who that song was for…" he trailed off, his faze shifting to me. "Ally, I know you've probably been confused on why I haven't been around you this past week. And knowing you, I bet you asked Dez to tell you where I was."

"The music room." I replied softly.

He nodded. "Yes, and I would tell you what I've been doing in there, but, I know that your pretty little brain has already figured it out."

I laughed, feeling speechless, and touched that he would do this for me.

"I wrote this song for you. I've actually been trying to tell you how I feel about you for a long time, but I never got the right words. But, now all I need to know is, if you feel the same way…"

I felt everyone's eyes on me. And I already new my answer. With a giant grin, I said, "Yes, I do."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hello! I know, I know, I'm late. And I'm so sorry. I was kind of having some writer's block with this chapter, but no worries, it's finished! And oooh, Auslly is almost here, and just in case you're wondering...yes, Auslly will be official on the next chappie! And aaah, who else is excited to see Solos and Stray Kitties? I am freaking out! I can't wait! And oh guess what? R5 is coming back to where I live again! And guess what else! HAHAHA...I CAN'T GO. Yep, my momma won't let me go, and it really, really sucks. But, on the bright side, only like two more weeks of school left! Yay!

**[1]: **Austin Mahone ft. Flo Rida: Say You're Just a Friend.

And, is anyone excited to watch Teen Beach Movie? Because to be honest, I can wait. It's not that I hate the movie, because I haven't even seen it yet, so I can't judge, I just I don't know, I'm just not excited like some people are. Oh, well.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

Oh! And if you haven't please go check out my new story, _**The Marriage Project!**_If you like this story, you're going to **LOVE **that one!

Counting down the day til' summer!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	17. Cold Icy Glare

**Ally's POV **

I watched as a giant grin took place on Austin's handsome features. Almost immediately he reached down and took both of my hands in his and stared at me with his amber orbs. I swear I could have melted right there. His intense gaze was making my knees wobble, my stomach flutter, and my cheeks redden.

Then, I noticed his gaze slip down to my lips briefly before shifting back up to meet my eyes. Then, he started leaning in.

And surprisingly, so was I. Throughout this I thought,_ This is it, my first kiss is about to happen. Austin Moon will be my first kiss. _

Suddenly, the whole audience erupted into applause interrupting our moment, Austin closed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line and hesitantly started leaning out, but not before kissing my cheek lightly, earning him a blush from me. He chuckled as he noticed it.

He looked out over the giant sea of cheering people, "Thank you for coming!" he thanked. "I really appreciate it, I hope you liked my song!"

He then turned to me and whispered, "I hope you liked it the most."

I nodded. "No Austin, I didn't like it, I loved it."

He grinned at me and grasped my hand once again, then led me backstage where Trish and Dez found big smiles on their faces.

Trish squealed. "I'm so happy for you two! You're both adorable!"

Dez patted Austin on the back. "Congrats man! And you too, Ally!" he congratulated us.

"Thank you." I murmured looking down, I really loved the attention that Trish and Dez were giving is, but I wasn't really used to it, so it was obvious I would come off shy at first. After all, Austin was my second boyfriend.

I felt someone kiss my head, and I knew who it was. The same guy who was holding my hand, and the same guy who looked down at me with something in his eyes. An emotion that I rarely ever saw on a male.

"You're too cute, you know that?" he whispered with a smile.

I laugh. "If by cute you mean short, clumsy and shy, then yeah, I'm cute." I scoffed playfully, my smile never leaving my face.

"I happen to like your size, you're fun sized, I love that you're clumsy, so if you fall, I'll be there to catch you, as for your shyness, it's something you're going to grow out of eventually, and I'll be there to help you." he rambled looking down at me with that emotion in his gaze again. And, there go the butterflies.

"Aww!" piped up Dez, I completely forgot Trish and Dez were standing right by us. "You two are so fluffy! You know what? I'm going to make up a couple name for you two!"

"A couple name?" asked Austin curiously, his head tilting lightly like a confused puppy.

"Yeah! Like Brangelina, or Jelena, you know!" Dez exclaimed.

"No actually we don't know." snapped Trish.

Dez continued explaining completely missing Trish's snap. "Well, we take part of Austin and Ally's names and combine them together! It's usually the guy's first letter and the rest of the girl's name."

"How do you know that?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing as I stare at the tall ginger.

"Uh, it is so obvious." he says in a it's-so-totally-obvious tone.

"How?" spoke up Trish. "I'm a girl and even I didn't know that."

I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Well you two should keep up with the latest in favorite teen couples!" he exclaimed and pointed two fingers at Trish and I.

"Shut up!" snapped Trish. "I never thought I would hear those words coming out of a boy's mouth, but I guess that when it comes to you, I can expect anything."

"Thank you, Patricia!" Dez said cheerily, "That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me." he placed his hand to his chest.

Trish seemed exasperated and to me, it seemed that one more word out of Dez, and she would launch herself at him.

But, fortunately, Trish's phone began to ring, Trish pulled it out from her jeans pocket and held it to her ear.

"Bueno?"

Spanish.

That could only mean one thing, it was Trish's mom.

Trish rambled in Spanish for a few more minutes, then, ended the call with a frustrated, "Ok! Ok! Entiendo! Te hablo mas tarde! Adios!" she put her phone away. "Hey guys, I have to go, and I'm Ally's ride, meaning that if I go, she goes too. So, say goodbye and we'll see you two boys tomorrow."

Austin frowned momentarily but quickly composed himself and turned towards me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I can't wait." I chuckled.

He laughed. "Me too, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight to be honest," he paused. "I'm too happy." he admitted, shyly.

I smiled, could he be any cuter? "I am too." I laughed.

Then, we started leaning in again. And this time, I really hoped for no interruptions. I wasn't nervous about having my first kiss, I mean, yes, I was kind of afraid that I wouldn't be good at it, but, I was mostly anxious to finally have it. I mean, I have been waiting for sixteen years…

"Ugh, gross! don't make out in front of me! If you two are gonna go suck faces _please_ go do it behind that curtain over there!" Trish yelled pointing at a corner that was barely visible because it was covered by a mint green curtain.

Way to ruin the moment Trish…

Both Austin and I leaned out.

"We weren't going to make out." I murmured, staring at the ground, I didn't want them to see my probably blushing face.

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

"But we weren't." stated Austin.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever," Trish pointed at me, and then pointed at herself. "We need t go. Now." she marched up to Austin and I, and grabbed my arm, then started pulling me away from Austin. "Sorry to break you love birds up, but we seriously need to go."

Trish and I were already near the exit when I heard Austin yell goodbye to me. I waved goodbye at him.

**A~&~A**

The next morning when Austin and I walked into school, I couldn't say I was comfortable.

As soon as we walked in, hand-in-hand I may add, we captured people's attention. My grip on Austin's large hand tightened, he in response, squeezed my hand, silently telling me that it's okay, that he was there.

As we continued walking down the hallway, I noticed everyone parted to let us pass through. We were almost at the end of the hall when I got the feeling that one specific pair of eyes stared at the back of my head coldly.

I looked back.

But, as quickly as I felt that cold glare, it was gone.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_First off, i'm sorry I took forever to update. I've been having way too much fun with my other story so I really do apologize. And second, I'm guessing you guys know who gave Ally that nasty cold glare...yippers, that's right, Hannah. Okay, so for now everything is going fine, so let's call it the eye of the hurricane, but, just a warning the storm surge will be happening really soon, so keep an eye out for that.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews on the last chapter! And if you haven't yet, please go check out my other story, _**The Marriage**_ **_Project_**if you like this story you will love that one!

Well you guys, have a goodnight!

Summer is here!

_**~ Bella xx**_


	18. If Looks Could Kill

**Ally's POV**

**Chapter 18:**

A few months passed and Austin and I were doing great, and still going strong in our relationship. And as for Hannah, I think she has a crush on Austin, well, I don't think, I know she does. In fact, the whole school does! When it comes to keeping crushes in secrecy, Hannah isn't the best.

Whenever Austin passes by her in the halls, she takes that as her chance to check him out. When she says good morning to him and he says it back politely, she thinks he might have possible feelings for her.

To be honest, it was seriously annoying me.

But the best, was to ignore her. I mean surely her crush on Austin will fade soon, right?

"Ally?"

I blinked rapidly and turned to stare at Austin. "Huh?"

"Are you alright? You've been spacing out for the last five minutes."

"Oh no I'm fine, just a little distracted." I said, I quickly picked up my fork and started poking my lunch.

"Uh, aren't you hungry?" questioned Austin as he watched me poke my food.

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Ally what's going on? Why won't you eat and why are you spacing out for the majority of the time that I'm with you." asked Austin, my eyebrows raised high, he hadn't asked me anything about that until today, and I've been like this for atleast a week. I couldn't help it, Hannah always sent me glares and I didn't do anything to her, it's not my fault I like Austin and that he likes me back. It just, happened.

Before I could respond, a blur of blonde hair quickly slid next to Austin.

"Hi Austin!" piped Hannah.

Trenton and Ilian stared at her with frowns on their face before coming over here and sit next to me.

"Hey guys," I tried to greet them with a weak cheery tone.

"Hey, Ally." they piped up with the same tone as me. "Hi Austin."

Austin nodded at them in response.

"So, you going to basketball practice after school today?" asked Trenton to Austin.

Austin, Ilian and Trenton had joined our school's basketball team. The three of them had a good shape to be in it, and not to mention they both were atleast six feet tall. Plus, they all had the aptness.

My boyfriend shrugged. "I dunno. I think I'm gonna have to skip this one since I promised Ally I would take her on a date."

I furrowed my eyebrows. Date? He didn't mention anything about a date. He noticed my look of confusion, "I was going to ask you out on one after school today." he said. I nodded. It was sweet of him to cancel his basketball practice, especially with championships coming up.

Out of the corner of my eye I could feel Hannah glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd already be dead.

**A~&~A**

"I'm telling you Trish, that girl doesn't like me." I gazed at Trish from my bed while she was going through my closet.

"Hmm, why do you say that?"

"Because, she's always glaring at me or making faces at me, oh, and let's not forget the fact that she has a crush on Austin, and hm, let's see, I'm dating him!" I shrieked.

Trish blinked at my outburst. "Whoa, calm down. Okay, so, one girl doesn't like you, so what? There's a bunch of girls at school that don't like me but you don't see me complaining about it."

I looked at her with a blank look. "That's because -no offence- but you're used to it, c'mon let's face it, there have been girls in each grade level that you know didn't take a liking towards you." I trailed off sounding sheepish.

Trish shrugged. "No offence taken, and yeah I know. But I learned to ignore it, I think that's what you should do."

"Kind of hard to ignore her since every time Austin and I are together she somehow finds a way to cut in and be around us."

Trish's eyebrows raised. "Is Austin okay with this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't talk to him about it."

"Does he know this chic likes him?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Well then you need to tell him so that you two can avoid her." Trish said, she whirled around again to look at my clothes.

"Nah, I'm just going to wait until she finally gets over her crush on him." I said, swinging my legs.

"You sure?" Trish questioned.

I thought about it in my head. I mean, surely her crush would blow over soon right? From what I think, she's been crushing on him for a little over three months. It's been going long enough, it should blow over soon.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

**A~&~A**

Austin and I walked around a nearby park. We swung our intertwined hands back and forth. The walk was quiet, but it wasn't awkward, not at all, if anything it was peaceful.

"So, are you going to basketball practice tomorrow?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Yeah, sadly, man coach is going to be so mad when he finds out I didn't go today."

"Then why did you take me out, I told you before we left if you were sure you wanted to do this."

Austin smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. "The thing is, I don't really care about anything when I'm with you, I don't know why, I just don't."

I melted as I heard his words. How sweet is he? I watched the tip of his ears turn red as soon as he finished his sentence. "Why are you so shy to admit that stuff to me? It actually makes my day. You're so sweet." I leaned up to peck his cheek, which only made the tip of his ears get redder. And that, of course, made me giggle.

"C'mon I have to get home, I need to do some homework." I said as I pulled him by the arm and walked to the exit of the park.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_Hold your fire! I know, I know I deserve to be hit. And you guys have the right to be mad at me. I'm sorry guys. It's just, I'm having a bad case of writer's block for this story, which is mainly why I'm ind of updating my other story more. Anyways, I really truly apologize for taking FOREVER to update. This story is kind of reaching it's end, I think it has about 10-12 more chapters left, but what's a story without drama? Exactly. So we still have a few more chaps to go. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows by the way! Bear with me guys. Until next time!

_It's summer everyday, surfin' with the boys and girls! Surfin' every night everybody here's the..._

That's all I know -_- And the only reason I remembered it is because every five minutes Disney is putting that Teen Beach Movie commercial. It's giving me a headache.

Summer is Here!

_**~Bella xx**_


End file.
